Ruleta Rusa (CAPÍTULO FINAL EDITADO!)
by Raven.blindbandit
Summary: Los cálculos son sencillos: Cinco Titanes, más un arma, más una bala... Igual a Cuatro Titanes. (Rated T por violencia y muerte) R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todxs.

Mientras sigo escribiendo mi fic sobre Cyborg e intento encontrar una forma de continuar con "Niñeros", les dejo un two-shot que pensé hace tiempo.

Originalmente era One-shot, pero bueno, hubo ciertos aspectos que preferí extender. Así que les dejo el primer capítulo, esperando comentarios!

 _ **Rae.-**_

 *** LOS PERSONAJES DE** ** _"TEEN TITANS"_** **NO ME PERTENECEN.**

 *** LA HISTORIA A CONTINUACIÓN ES DE MI AUTORÍA.**

 *** RATED-** **T** **POR VIOLENCIA (están advertidos).**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Ruleta Rusa**_

.

\- ¡¿Están todos bien?! -gritó Robin, temiendo que la distancia entre él y sus compañeros fuese demasiada.

\- Mi cañón no está -respondió Cyborg-, pero creo que eso es todo.

\- ¡No puedo utilizar mis poderes, amigo Robin! -dijo Starfire con preocupación.

\- Sí, pues, únete al club -murmuró con frustración Raven, que podía sentir sus energías siendo drenadas de alguna manera.

\- ¿Alguien tiene idea de dónde rayos estamos, o cómo terminamos aquí? -indagó Chico Bestia, mirando en alguna dirección incierta tras la tela que cubría sus ojos.

No había mucho que recordar, realmente: un segundo estaban comiendo pizza y al siguiente cayeron todos inconscientes, para luego despertar en ese lugar - sea cual fuere.

Los habían drogado, no había duda de ello. Starfire y Raven fueron las primeras en despertar: la resistente anatomía de la tamaraneana y la sangre demoníaca de la ocultista les hicieron un favor, volviéndolas más tolerantes a lo que hubiesen consumido. Ambas intentaron utilizar sus poderes pero no lo consiguieron. En cambio, un dolor agonizante las invadió cada que procuraban lanzar un ataque, volar o, en el caso de Raven, usar el soul-self para salir de allí y ver qué demonios ocurría.

Cyborg fue el tercero. Entró en pánico al abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con que no veía, aunque escuchar a sus amigas diciéndole que no se trataba de una ceguera lo calmó.

Chico Bestia despertó en cuarto lugar, aún medio atontado por el sedante; después de todo, cada animal posee una reacción diferente a ese tipo de drogas, y él debía lidiar con todas ellas a la vez.

Robin fue el último en despertar luego de ¿segundos?, ¿minutos?, ¿horas? Era difícil decir; cada instante se sentía eterno.

\- No tengo idea -gruñó Robin-. ¿Todos están esposados?

Un "sí" unísono hizo eco en ese lugar, seguido por el sonido de cadenas siendo sacudidas. Como si de pronto hubiesen recordado que se hallaban maniatados y quisieran soltarse - en vano.

\- Intentar soltarse no les servirá, Jóvenes Titanes. Sólo logran hacerse daño, y no queremos que eso ocurra, ¿verdad?

 _Slade._

A pesar del tiempo sin encontrarlo, su voz era simplemente inconfundible, generando más odio que cualquier otro enemigo. No habían sabido de él desde la destrucción de Trigon, hacía un año y medio atrás. Muy dentro de ellos, cabía la mínima ilusión de pensar que el muy bastardo había muerto, que algo salió mal con el cuerpo que recuperó del infierno. Pero no.

 _Oh,_ no. No podía ser tan sencillo librarse de él.

Robin rechinó sus dientes con ira mientras intentaba captar de qué dirección provenía su voz. Giró su cabeza varias veces hasta sentir los zapatos metálicos deteniéndose justo tras él. Dos manos se abrieron paso entre el pelo negro de su nuca, desanudando la venda de sus ojos, para luego repetir el proceso con el resto del equipo.

Su vista estaba horriblemente nublada y borrosa, mezcla de las drogas con la brillante luz fluorescente que lo abordó luego de lo que parecieron días de oscuridad. Conforme pestañeó y se esforzó en enfocar su visión varias veces, pudo comenzar a reconocer algunas formas: a sus compañeros, aunque características como el cabello rojo de Star o la piel verde de BB le ayudaban a hacerlo. A Slade, de pie frente a Raven mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos para llegar al nudo de su vendaje, depositando pesadas -e intencionales- respiraciones sobre la piel de su cuello. Ella lo golpeó aún a ciegas, incrustándole una rodilla en su diafragma, y Robin pudo ver a su enemigo hincándose para recuperar el aliento.

\- Intenta tocarme nuevamente y me encargaré de quitarte el aire para siempre -siseó con veneno. Raven había quedado seriamente afectada (o traumatizada) con Slade luego de que éste se volviese un soldado de Trigon. Su odio hacia él parecía ser incluso mayor que el del mismísimo Robin. O tal vez más diabólico, mucho menos humano.

Si Robin era capaz de matar a Slade, entonces Raven no sólo _podía_ matarlo, sino que _en serio_ disfrutaría arrastrando el alma putrefacta del enmascarado a las fauces del infierno que era, de cierta forma, su reino.

Slade se carcajeó con malicia en lo que recuperaba la compostura. Se mantuvo así unos segundos antes de propinarle a Raven el mismo rodillazo entre sus costillas. La ocultista, con la venda sobre sus ojos, recibió el golpe sin esperarlo y sus piernas flaquearon, no pudiendo mantenerse en pie. Cuatro patadas hicieron eco, y el grupo podía oír algunas costillas rompiéndose. Todos intentaron soltarse de sus ataduras y ayudar a su compañera, pero no hubo forma de lograrlo.

\- ¡Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima, Slade! -gritó Cyborg con odio al ver cómo su hermanita recibía una paliza.

El enmascarado ignoró cada grito y amenaza. Él también guardaba un sentimiento especial por Raven; aún no sabía si era odio, obsesión o una mezcla de ambos, pero le era ciertamente satisfactorio verla revolcándose, incapaz de respirar.

Se hincó a su lado, tomándola de la barbilla con algo de brusquedad. Arrancó la tela de sus ojos y la miró por largos segundos, dejando que sus tibias exhalaciones le dieran escalofríos.

\- Será difícil mantenerte en pie sin tus poderes, pequeña Raven; te recomendaría que lo tomes con calma.

\- Muérete.

\- Oh, yo ya morí. Pero parece que incluso la Muerte tiene solución hoy en día, si cuentas con aliados poderosos. ¿Cómo está tu _Papi_ , por cierto?

Ella lanzó un escupitajo al único ojo de Slade. Saliva y sangre se mezclaron en su boca, dejando como resultado un líquido rojizo que corrió por el metal de la máscara.

 ** _PLAF._**

El rostro de Raven giró noventa grados gracias a una poderosa bofetada.

Slade se incorporó y caminó fuera de la habitación como si nada. Luego que la puerta se hubiese cerrado, los cinco Titanes le prestaron mayor atención a su entorno: el cuarto era totalmente blanco, de piso a techo, con luces también blancas. Era un lugar inmaculado, sin más que una pequeña mesa metálica en el centro, con una tela que cubría algo sobre ella.

Los cinco se hallaban amarrados con sus manos sobre sus cabezas, las esposas encadenadas al techo. Todos estaban de pie, a excepción de Raven que se encontraba casi colgando: sus rodillas no llegaban al suelo por el largo de la cadena, pero tampoco podía pararse aún ya que el dolor la tenía ensordecida. Su cabeza caía pesadamente hacia adelante, con la melena violácea cubriéndole el rostro.

\- ¡Raven! -llamó su líder con extrema preocupación-. ¡Raven, háblame! ¿Estás bien?

\- Tengo un pulmón casi perforado por mi costilla, pero viviré -balbuceó ella en lo que volvía a apoyarse sobre sus pies, irguiéndose tanto como su maltratado cuerpo se lo permitía.

Cuatro pantallas bajaron del techo, cada una apuntando hacia un muro de la habitación. El rostro de Slade apareció en todas ellas.

\- Muy bien, Jóvenes Titanes, procederé a explicarles lo que ocurrirá aquí -dijo su voz por los parlantes-. Yo soltaré sus esposas, y se acercarán a la mesa que se encuentra en el centro de la habitación.

Así hicieron. Todos se acercaron a paso lento, mientras Cyborg corrió en dirección a su amiga y la sostuvo, ayudándola a mantenerse en pie.

\- Me gustaría que uno de ustedes descubra los elementos que se encuentran allí.

Robin lo hizo sin titubeos, y todos tragaron duro al ver lo que había bajo la tela.

Un arma y una pequeña caja.

\- Jugaremos un pequeño juego que supongo, ustedes conocerán: la Ruleta Rusa.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de juego podría involucrar un arma de fuego?! -preguntó Starfire con horror.

\- No es un simple juego, Star -dijo Robin sin aliento-. El arma tiene una sola munición, y uno de nosotros la recibirá.

Las manos de la tamaraneana viajaron hacia su boca para ahogar un grito de pavor al oír aquello.

\- ¡Viejo, está totalmente loco si crees que nos prestaremos para esto! -gritó Chico Bestia a las pantallas, empuñando ambas manos a los lados de su cuerpo.

\- Oh, pero lo harán. Verán, declinar no es una opción aquí. Ustedes tomarán un papel de esa pequeña caja, y el nombre en ese papel representará a la persona a la que ustedes apuntarán. Si esa otra persona sobrevive, deberá disparar contra la persona escrita en su papel. Y así sucesivamente, hasta que uno se quede sin suerte.

\- ¡No existe modo de obligarnos a cometer un acto tan retorcido! -desafió Starfire, conteniéndose de no utilizar sus stalbolts para no recibir otra descarga eléctrica.

\- ¿Eso creen? Bien, haremos una prueba. Supongamos que a... Chico Bestia le toca disparar contra, digamos... Starfire, y él, gracias a su honrosa moral de héroe, decide no hacerlo...

Slade alzó su mano, mostrando un pequeño control con cinco botones, y presionó uno de ellos. Automáticamente, Starfire comenzó a retorcerse y gemir; sus músculos se tensaron y su corazón comenzó a bombear descontrolado. Luego de unos eternos siete segundos, Slade soltó el botón y la princesa cayó sobre sus rodillas, tosiendo con fuerza.

\- Si uno de ustedes no arremete contra su compañero, yo lo haré. Y créanme: morir de un disparo es mucho más piadoso que hacerlo con mi método.

Chico Bestia no demoró a hincarse junto a la pelirroja, ayudándola a ponerse de pie muy lentamente. El horror de verla sufrir así lo descolocaba.

\- Implanté monitores cardíacos en todos ustedes, de modo que sabré cuando sus pequeños corazones dejen de latir. Una vez que este juego acabe, las puertas se abrirán y los cuatro ganadores podrán caminar libres fuera de aquí. Incluso les permitiré llevarse el cuerpo de su amigo, darle un entierro decente o lo que sea que los héroes acostumbren hacer con sus muertos -dijo con desinterés-. Debo aclarar, aunque ya las hermosas jovencitas lo comprobaron, que utilizar sus poderes no es una posibilidad, al menos que quieran que todo el grupo pierda la vida. Creo que eso es todo. Las reglas fueron dadas. Tienen dos minutos para comenzar. Buena suerte, Titanes.

Las pantallas se apagaron, dejando el cuarto en total silencio.

\- Robin, dime que tienes un plan.

Cyborg estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante el silencio de su líder. Él siempre tenía una carta bajo la manga, una idea que los salvaba de la muerte. No obstante, ahora se veía indefenso, con su mirada clavada en el arma. No hablaba, no mostraba señales de resistencia.

\- Son microchips, en nuestras nucas -continuó el hombre metálico, esperando que Robin dijera algo al respecto. _Nada_ -. Se pueden... Se pueden quitar, y-

Cyborg cayó al suelo, su ojo biónico brillando con intensidad gracias a una sobrecarga eléctrica.

\- _Huh-uh-uh,_ nada de quitarse sus monitores. Sería quitarle la gracia al juego -la voz de Slade hizo eco en el cuarto, haciéndose sentir omnipresente.

El hombre de metal dejó de sentir dolor de pronto, aunque sí estaba seriamente mareado por lo que aquel choque de electricidad produjo en sus sistemas. Se levantó lentamente y quedó reclinado contra una pared, jadeando.

\- Considérenlo una advertencia. Les queda un minuto, Titanes.

\- ¿Robin...? -preguntó con cuidado Starfire, esperando una solución.

Nada. Él seguía con su vista clavada en el arma, aunque mirando más allá. El grupo lo vio, y Raven sintió sus emociones. El lazo se mantenía intacto; débil, pero presente.

Miedo. No, era más que miedo. Terror, pánico, fobia. Ira, culpa, frustración.

Resignación.

Robin lo sabía, y por consiguiente, Raven también. No había salida. Aún aunque lograran pensar alguna estrategia, sólo tenían unos pocos segundos para llevarla a cabo antes que Slade activara los microchips y todos murieran. Sólo podían salir por la puerta principal, y eso implicaba seguir sus reglas.

Pero Raven, siendo Raven, no se abstuvo de tener su propio As bajo la manga.

Sólo esperaba que las cosas salieran " _bien"_ ; no podía hacer más que rogarle a Azar que así fuera.

\- Debemos jugar -afirmó ella de pronto, quitándole al petirrojo el peso de decirlo.

\- Pero-

\- No hay opciones. Tomen un papel antes que se acabe el tiempo.

Cada mano se metió temblorosa en la caja, escogiendo un trozo de destino.

Las lágrimas brotaron de todos ellos a ver los nombres. Uno de ellos moriría en sus propias manos. Tenían en su poder la sentencia de muerte de uno de ellos, y no había más opción que ejecutarla.

\- ¿Quién... quién será el primero? -preguntó BB, ahogándose con sus propias palabras y el llanto.

Robin estaba en _shock_. Como líder sentía que era su deber ser el primero, pero estaba tan aterrado que su cuerpo no parecía querer reaccionar. Sus recuerdos en Ciudad Gótica surgieron, llevándolo al borde del colapso. Disparos, muchos de ellos. Y la suerte de poder esquivarlos siempre, desvaneciéndose.

Bárbara, su amiga, la primera chica por la que tuvo sentimientos... Su padre, su mentor... Él mismo, sintiendo el dolor del metal caliente perforándole la piel a toda velocidad...

Había palidecido, todos lo notaron. Raven, abrazando sus costillas con un brazo, pudo ver cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo. Robin estaba tan perdido en su miedo que ni siquiera reparó en mantener su mente bloqueada ante la intromisión de la hechicera.

La mano derecha de Raven se extendió hacia la mesa, pero otra mano enguantada la detuvo en seco.

Finalmente, su moral como líder titán venció. Sabía que tomar el mando del equipo implicaría estar a la cabeza en las peores situaciones, y era el momento de mostrar el respeto que tenía hacia sus compañeros.

Bajo la atenta mirada del resto, el petirrojo tomó el arma en su diestra, estudiándola brevemente.

\- S... Starfire -murmuró alzando la vista hacia su compañera. Ella lo miró entre lágrimas y asintió levemente, abrazándose a sí misma.

Robin respiró pesadamente mientras hacía girar el tambor del arma. Starfire fue una persona maravillosa desde el primer momento. Su encuentro fue algo catastrófico, entre peleas, golpes, destrucción y un extraño primer beso. Se enamoró de ella, no había caso en negarlo. Su inocencia y optimismo lo cautivaron; esas cualidades de las que él carecía en ella eran naturales y hermosas; siempre intentando comprender la naturaleza humana, las actitudes de sus amigos, buscando encajar y llenando de alegría la Torre. Nunca conoció a una persona tan risueña y entusiasta; algo tan cotidiano como ver una película o desayunar juntos la llenaba de emoción.

Incluso ahora, tanto tiempo después y habiendo superado sus sentimientos por ella, seguía admirando su actitud para con la vida. Se había vuelto una amiga incondicional para él. La idea de perderla o de perder a cualquiera de ellos le era insoportable.

La vio a los ojos, sus esmeraldas brillando tras una enorme capa de agua salina.

Alzó el arma temblequeante.

\- Hazlo, amigo Robin... Todo estará bien.

Aún con una pistola frente a su rostro, Starfire no abandonada su personalidad y optimismo.

Robin cerró sus ojos, inspiró profundo y jaló del gatillo.

 _ **Clic.**_

Nada.

Pudo oír cómo la princesa de Tamaran caía de rodillas, llorando desconsolada. Seguiría viva, al menos de momento.

Con sus ojos aún cerrados soltó el arma sobre la mesa, sintiendo el alivio de no tener que tocarla de nuevo por algunos minutos.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar, Starfire se estaba incorporando de la mano de Chico Bestia, aunque lo soltó rápidamente y lo observó con todo el dolor que su enorme corazón podía cargar.

No habló, sólo le entregó su trozo de papel. Chico Bestia tragó duro y asintió, caminando hasta quedar a un par de metros de su amiga. Una vez en ese punto, giró y la miró a los ojos, manteniendo su frente en alto.

Él había madurado mucho en esos años. Aunque seguía siendo un latoso y una molestia en el trasero de todos -de Raven, particularmente-, había aprendido a mantenerse serio y enfocado cuando era necesario. Ya no era un niño asustadizo, o el eslabón más débil del equipo. Aunque su valentía iba más allá del campo de batalla.

Luego de haber hablado con Robin y que el petirrojo le hubiese aclarado que sólo la quería como amiga, el cambiante había invitado a Starfire a salir. Ella se había negado la primera vez, y luego, apenas un par de días atrás, había aceptado. Saldrían esa misma noche: una película, cena y un paseo por la playa. BB había planeado todo. Pero sus planes habían cambiado _tan_ drásticamente.

Esa noche Chico Bestia le confesaría sus sentimientos, y en su lugar, ahora estaba de pie frente a ella, viendo cómo la joven alzaba un arma contra él.

Starfire se puso irguió con sus pies ligeramente separados. Tomó el arma con su zurda y giró el tambor torpemente; luego levantó la pistola con ambas manos hasta dejar sus brazos paralelos al suelo, apuntando al cuello de su amigo. Él había crecido tanto en esos meses, dejando su aspecto aniñado para transformarse en un apuesto joven.

Ella comenzó a llorar y bajó el arma por un instante. Sólo dos segundos después el chico verde gritó de dolor mientras se llevaba ambas manos al pecho, arañándolo como si de ese modo pudiera arrancarse la sensación.

\- _Uh-uh_. Muy mal, Starfire. Te daré otra oportunidad.

La voz de Slade apareció de pronto y luego volvió el silencio. Chico Bestia dejó de gritar, manteniéndose en pie con dificultad. Su dolor físico, no obstante, era minúsculo en relación al dolor que cargaba en su alma.

Tenía una enorme contradicción en su mente: él quería vivir. Quería vivir, salir de allí y decirle a Starfire todo lo que sentía por ella. Quería seguir creciendo y ser un héroe que el mundo respetara; dejar de lado su rol como "bufón" del equipo y destacar. Quería ser feliz; luego del fiasco con la Patrulla, el fiasco con Terra... Hubo muchos fiascos en su vida; sentía que merecía ser feliz de una vez.

Pero si quería vivir, otro debía morir. ¿En serio podía desear la muerte de uno de sus amigos? De ninguna manera. Entonces su cerebro sólo rogaba que la bala saliera y lo golpeara rápidamente. Evitar minutos de agonía y de ver a sus compañeros llorando por él. Chico Bestia quería vivir tanto como el resto, y a su vez, sabía dentro de su corazón que todos estaban pensando lo mismo que él en ese momento.

 _"Que la bala me dé a mí"._

Starfire llevó su índice hasta el gatillo y giró el rostro, frunciendo sus ojos con fuerza mientras su dedo se movía solo, presionando cada vez más.

 _ **Clic.**_

El revólver cayó al suelo y Starfire corrió hacia Chico Bestia, que se había inclinado hacia un lado para vomitar. Lo abrazó de la forma más gentil y apasionada que pudo, intentando no herirlo en el proceso. Garfield, finalmente resistiendo su urgencia de purgarse, envolvió a la tamaraneana con sus brazos por un momento, besándola en la frente.

\- Chico Bestia -llamó Raven, sintiéndose horrible por arruinar el momento.

Él la miró y ella señaló el arma en el suelo con sus cejas. El juego seguía, no podían perder tiempo.

El cambiante asintió y soltó a su compañera lentamente, abriéndose paso hasta llegar al olvidado objeto en el piso. Lo tomó y giró el tambor, mirándolo hasta que se detuvo. Suspiró.

\- Cyborg.

El mayor tragó grueso, alejándose algunos pasos de la pared donde se había apoyado eternidades atrás.

\- Bien, Bestita... Hazlo.

Cyborg cerró sus ojos. No quería darle a su amigo la presión de verlo a los ojos mientras disparaba.

Chico Bestia lo observó mientras más y más lágrimas caían por su rostro. Alzó su brazo izquierdo con el revólver en la punta. Quería hacerlo rápidamente, no podía detenerse a pensar que su blanco era también su mejor amigo, su compañero en cada estupidez, el sujeto a quien más admiraba. No podía detenerse a pensar en las peleas sobre el desayuno, los video-juegos que siempre perdía, su viaje a la mente de Raven, sus bromas, sus discusiones, sus buenos momentos.

No podía.

\- Lo siento, hermano -murmuró antes de disparar.

 _ **Clic.**_

No pudo contenerlo. Esta vez, Chico Bestia apoyó su mano libre contra un muro para tener soporte y vació su estómago sin vacilar. Estuvo a instantes de ser un asesino, el asesino de su mejor amigo, de su hermano.

La mano de Cyborg cayó en su espalda y lo palmeó un par de veces, para luego pedirle con un gesto la pistola.

El mayor aún no había leído su papel, pero sólo quedaban dos personas y sus miedos aumentaron.

Estiró el abollado trozo de papel y lo leyó en silencio, sus ojos abriéndose más y más.

\- No... No, no, no...

Todo menos eso. Cualquiera, menos _ella._

\- Hazlo -la monotonía en aquella voz caló hondo en su espina, haciendo que el hombre de metal alzara la vista.

Raven caminó con toda la parsimonia que esa situación y su dolor físico le permitían mantener hasta quedar frente a él, a unos buenos tres o cuatro metros. Una vez en posición lo miró a los ojos, asintiendo.

En respuesta Cyborg negó con la cabeza. No lo haría, no podía, no era capaz.

\- ¡MUÉRETE, SLADE! ¡MUÉRETE!, ¿ME OÍSTE? -gritó al techo, su ojo humano abarrotado de lágrimas que caían sin piedad.

En respuesta, escuchó a su amiga gemir de dolor por algunos segundos, las venas en su frente y cuello marcándose gracias al choque eléctrico.

\- ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ! ¡LO HARÉ, LO HARÉ!

La tensión en el cuerpo de Raven se detuvo, y mantuvo el vago equilibrio de un ebrio, balanceando su peso de un pie al otro.

Cyborg la observó, tan pequeña y frágil, pero mostrándose fuerte y centrada. Quería tomarla en brazos y llevársela a un rincón del mundo donde nadie más pudiese herirla. No entendía cómo alguien tan joven podía ser tan fuerte y sabia, débil y generosa, centrada y absolutamente perdida, todo al mismo tiempo.

Giró el tambor.

La quiso tanto desde el primer momento. Fue el único que notó cómo ella intentaba huir ese primera día, y sintió la necesidad de quitarle la capucha y conocerle el rostro, pero se abstuvo, respetándola. Y no se arrepentía. Su relación era estrecha y especial porque ambos sabían respetarse; cuándo hablar y cuándo callar, cuándo reír y cuando permanecer serios, cuándo abrazarse y cuándo darse espacio. Cyborg se había esforzado tanto en aprender a tratarla, en mostrarle que podía confiar en él. Y todo podría irse al drenaje en un par de segundos.

Alzó el arma.

Recordó a cada ser que la lastimó. Trigon. Su propio padre la había utilizado de un modo siniestro, traumatizándola, llenándola de miedo, dolor, odio hacia sí misma. Más de dos años luego de aquel día, Raven aún tenía pesadillas, alucinaciones, momentos donde su mente simplemente se perdía en el infierno. Agh, se sintió tan inútil, tan incapaz de protegerla. Verla envuelta en aquellas siglas rojas que quemaban como lava en su piel, cargarla en brazos con toda delicadeza para llevarla a una habitación en la que estaría confinada por quién sabía cuánto tiempo.

Era pequeña. Cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos descubrió cuán pequeña y liviana era. ¿Cómo podía caber tanto poder, tanta bondad y sabiduría, tanta ira, tanto infierno, en alguien _tan_ pequeño?

Bajó el arma. Alzó el arma.

Malchior. El maldito que se encargó de romperle el corazón, de enamorarla para utilizarla. Quería matarlo, destrozarlo por haberla tocado, por haberla elegido para aquella atrocidad. Casi dos años de convencerla de cuándo valía, para que un desgraciado cara-de-libro se encargara de pisotear su autoestima, su amor propio. Y fue como volver a cero, volver a construir su confianza en sí misma y con los otros. Pero no se rindió. No perdería a su hermanita, no perdería más familia.

Y ahora...

Bajó el arma sólo un centímetro.

\- No... no puedo... -siseó entre dientes, llorando como nunca en su vida.

El cuerpo de Raven se desplomó, convulsionando fervientemente gracias a la electricidad en su interior.

\- ¡Hijo de perra, déjala en paz!

\- Ésta fue tu decisión, no la mía -respondió la voz.

Estaba sufriendo. Raven estaba sufriendo, incluso cuando él se jactaba de protegerla, incluso cuando él decía que no permitiría que la dañen, que patearía a quien la lastimara.

Estaba sufriendo por su culpa, por ser tan cobarde. Por no disparar.

\- _¡ARGH!_

Gritó, como si eso le diera la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Alzó el arma, apuntando a la cabeza de su hermana.

Disparó.

 _ **Clic.**_

Raven dejó de moverse automáticamente, los choques eléctricos interrumpidos. Cyborg no perdió tiempo y se lanzó a su lado, revisándole los signos vitales mientras lloraba sobre ella.

\- Lo siento, lo siento tanto, lo siento -murmuró contra su cuello, abrazándola.

\- Son simplemente adorables, pero estoy seguro que nuestra querida Raven es fuerte, y puede tolerarlo.

Cyborg la soltó y se puso de pie con la vista hacia el techo, no estando seguro de dónde se ocultaban las cámaras.

\- ¡Maldito hijo de perra! Cuando salgamos de aquí...

\- Cuando salgan, serán cuatro Titanes -interrumpió con indiferencia-. Pequeña Raven, tienes diez segundos para ponerte de pie y tomar el arma. _Diez... Nueve..._

Raven se esforzó hasta quedar sobre sus manos y rodillas, sintiendo las náuseas en la boca de su estómago. Cyborg quiso ayudarla, pero se negó. No podía mostrarse tan débil, tan patéticamente débil.

 _Ocho... Siete... Seis..._

Cayó y se reincorporó, escupiendo un poco de sangre en el proceso. No podía.

 _Cinco..._

No podía. Sabía a quién debía dispararle, y no podía hacerlo.

 _Cuatro..._

Pero tampoco podía mostrarse cobarde ante Slade. Su Orgullo se lo impedía. Ella, reina y personificación de ese pecado, no podía permitir que Slade venciera.

 _Tres..._

Se puso de pie a toda velocidad y trotó torpemente, enceguecida por las luces del lugar. Quién diría que una actividad tan lúgubre se daría en una habitación blanca e iluminada. El cliché se había roto.

 _Dos..._

Tomó el arma con su mano izquierda, alzándola al techo.

\- La tengo. Ahora cierra... tu estúpida... boca... -jadeó envolviéndose las costillas con su brazo. Acababa de perforarse un pulmón.

No hubo respuesta. La hechicera volteó a ver a su líder, y él sólo suspiró.

No podía. Debía, pero no podía. O sí podía, pero no quería.

Giró el tambor con habilidad y sintió un sonido débil, imperceptible si no lo buscas. El sonido que hace un proyectil al quedar en posición.

Su mente se movió rápido. No podía. No debía. No quería. No lo haría.

Robin cayó de rodillas, jadeando de dolor.

\- Lo haré. Déjalo -ordenó con una voz capaz de congelar el centro de la Tierra. No había emociones ahí, absolutamente nada.

El petirrojo sintió cómo la electricidad amainaba al instante, dejándole un leve cosquilleo en sus músculos.

Raven alzó el arma sin titubeos, queriendo verse fría, calculadora.

Indiferente.

Robin la miró a los ojos. Sólo quería que todo terminara. El ver un arma apuntándole lo destruía psicológicamente. Pero el hecho de ver _a Raven_ apuntándole...

La conexión entre ambos se ahogó de recuerdos, pensamientos, voces, emociones, sueños, imágenes. Todo pasaba a máxima velocidad.

El cliché había vuelto: eso de "ver la vida pasar frente a tus ojos" era real, y ambos lo estaban viendo.

Tragó duro.

El rostro de Raven no decía nada; parecía no tener el menor remordimiento por estar apuntando a su líder, a su mejor amigo, a su confidente. Se veía tan... diabólica. Inhumana. Peor que Slade; Slade al menos habría mostrado placer en esa posición. Ella simplemente se veía ajena de emociones, carente de alma.

Si alguien hubiese podido ver su interior partiéndose a pedazos. Su corazón llorando, su cerebro regañándola por no haberle dicho antes esas dos palabras. Dos simples palabras que siempre se negó a reconocer.

Porque ella, hija de Trigon el Terrible, nieta de Lucifer, portal de la destrucción, híbrida de un demonio, princesa del Infierno... No podía amar. No _debía_ amar.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaban. Ahí estaban la aceleración en su corazón, las mariposas en el estómago, el rubor en las mejillas y toda esa palabrería cursi que implicaba "estar enamorado".

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. ¿Debía decirle? ¿Confesarse? ¿Despedirse? ¿Advertirle que la bala estaba ahí, esperando por salir? ¿Cerrar sus ojos? _No._ Se merecía el mínimo respeto de ser visto, no podía simplemente girar el rostro y disparar como si fuese un perro moribundo.

Su corazón saltó, y ella lo calmó. Su cerebro hizo el "clic". Sólo tardó una milésima de segundo en trazar su plan de acción.

Quitó el seguro.

Ahora o nunca.

 _'Dick...'_

Robin ensanchó sus ojos, mirando atentamente a la portadora de aquella voz que retumbaba en su mente. Ella no hablaba, no mostraba el más mínimo cambio en su rostro.

 _'Dick... Lo lamento.'_

 _'¿De qué hab...?'_

 ** _BANG._**

Fue un instante. Un ínfimo instante que cambió la vida de todos. Tan ínfimo, que ninguno registró el rápido movimiento en la muñeca de Raven. Sólo que, de pronto, la culata del arma miraba hacia el techo, y la punta del cañón justo entre sus senos.

Y luego, _**bang.**_

Entonces comprendieron por qué Slade había elegido un cuarto blanco. Las cuatro paredes, el suelo y el techo estaban salpicados. Algo que en paredes grises y viejas habría pasado desapercibido, en aquella inmaculada habitación era especialmente horroroso y enfermizo.

Robin quedó en _shock_ , mirando el cuerpo en el suelo. Pudo oír un grito de Starfire, mientras Chico Bestia la abrazaba para evitar que cayera. Pudo oír un grito de Cyborg, que intentó sin éxito detener el sangrado con sus manos.

Pudo oír...

Pudo oírla.

No. No era posible. No podía.

\- Qué final inesperado -exclamó Slade con falsa emoción por los parlantes-. Siempre supe que Raven era una mártir, ¿pero sacrificarse de ese modo? Debo admitir que lo esperaba de el resto de ustedes, y fue una sorpresa no verlos apuntándose a sí mismos. ¿Ninguno pensó que la vida de sus compañeros valía más que la propia? Vaya equipo el suyo, Titanes.

Slade estaba queriendo jugar con sus mentes, plantarles ideas. ¡Claro que lo hubiesen hecho! ¡Las reglas eran otras! De lo contrario, los cinco se habrían peleado por volarse los sesos y hacer que los demás vivieran.

\- Debíamos apuntar al nombre en el papel -fue lo único que pudo decir Robin, el bruxismo colérico presente.

\- También dije que la puerta se abriría cuando un corazón dejara de latir, cosa que sucedió, técnicamente. A veces las reglas están para romperlas, querido Robin; tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo -el petirrojo pateó la mesa metálica hacia el otro lado de la habitación, no pudieron tolerar más palabras de Slade-. Fue un placer haber jugado con ustedes, Titanes. Soy un hombre de palabra: ya pueden irse; disfruten su noche -dijo una voz embriagada en poder y satisfacción.

La puerta tras Robin se abrió y los cuatro titanes salieron del lugar a paso lento, pesado, desganado. Tardaron un poco en comprender que se hallaban en un muelle perdido de Jump City. Cyborg cargaba a Raven en brazos con suma delicadeza, como si ella pudiese sentirse incómoda.

Como si ella pudiese sentir algo, en absoluto.

\- Starfire - habló el líder, aunque la aludida no respondió-. ¡STARFIRE!

Ella lo observó, sus ojos verdes mezclados con el rojo del llanto.

\- Raven. Torre. Ya.

\- Pe...

\- ¡YA!

Ella asintió, tomando con cuidado el cuerpo de su amiga y volando en dirección a su hogar.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces? -preguntó Chico Bestia.

\- Pterodáctilo, ahora.

\- ¿Acaso responderás, o...?

\- ¡¿Quieres dejar a Starfire sola con el cadáver de Raven por más tiempo?! -gritó, tomándolo de la camiseta-. ¡Pterodáctilo, ya!

El cambiante obedeció, tomando a Cyborg por los hombros mientras Robin subía en su espalda, todos con dirección a la Torre. Una vez allí, encontraron a la tamaraneana en la enfermería, cubierta en sangre ajena. Había dejado a Raven sobre una camilla y ahora lloraba a su lado, acariciándole las heladas mejillas.

Cyborg se acercó con el rostro caído. Tomó con suavidad la cabeza de Raven y la levantó, buscando y extrayendo el michochip que Slade había instalado para electrocutarlos y monitorear sus corazones.

No quería _nada_ de ese maldito cerca de ella.

Chico Bestia no pudo contener las ganas de volver a purgarse. Ver a Raven, siempre tan fuerte, resistente, en ese estado era... Rara vez la veían con rasguños, y sólo recordaba dos ocasiones en sus cuatro años como titanes en los que ella hubiese estado recostada en la enfermería.

No podía ser... De pronto se veía tan frágil, pálida... Él siempre creyó que su rostro no tenía expresión, pero ahora finalmente descubría cómo era el rostro de Raven sin ningún tipo de emoción.

Y lo odiaba.

Robin golpeó la puerta metálica de la enfermería hasta abollarla severamente, impidiendo que se abriera por completo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso? ¿Por qué quería tanto ser la mártir y morir?

 _No "quería", idiota. Sólo te salvó a ti._

Pero si lo hizo... ella sabía. Sabía que la bala saldría.

Lo había planeado.

¡Lo había planeado! ¿Por qué? El resto apuntó hacia sus amigos, hacia sus compañeros. Ella no. Ella no pudo hacerlo. O no _quiso_ hacerlo, en todo caso. Aunque la semántica del asunto era poco importante a esa altura.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

\- ¡HIJO DE PERRA! -gritó el petirrojo pateando un cesto de basura. No pudo haberla perdido.

 _Beep._

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! -mataría a Slade. Si aún no había tenido motivos para hacerlo, ahora le importaba un carajo la línea entre héroes y villanos. Lo mataría, y lo disfrutaría.

\- ¡Robin, cállate! -exclamó Cyborg, mirando el monitor en su brazo como si fuese la cosa más asombrosa del mundo.

Esperó unos segundos en silencio, sin desviar la vista. Cinco segundos... Siete... Doce... Veintiséis...

 _Beep._

\- ¿Qué rayos es eso? -preguntó Chico Bestia, apuntando sus orejas al hombre de metal.

Él no respondió, su rostro contrayéndose con terror. Sólo uno más; uno más y estaría convencido.

Cinco... Siete... Doce...

 _ **Beep.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Muy bien! Segunda parte de " **Ruleta Rusa** ", todo el mundo!_

 _En el futuro seguramente la traduzca al inglés y vuelva a publicarla. Mi dominio del inglés es bastante bueno; casi todas las historias que leo son en inglés y realmente me gustaría poder doblar ésta, ya que hay muchos lectores anglosajones. Veremos._

 _Por ahora, les dejo la segunda parte, que es **narrada por Raven**._

 _Espero opiniones y comentarios!_

 ** _Rae.-_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _-Ruleta Rusa-_**

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 ** _(Raven's POV)_**

\- ¡¿Están todos bien?! - _¿Robin?_

\- Mi cañón no está, pero creo que eso es todo.

\- ¡No puedo utilizar mis poderes, amigo Robin!

\- Sí, pues, únete al club -¿Gritar era necesario, Starfire? La porquería que nos dieron para dormirnos ya me tenía con suficiente jaqueca.

\- ¿Alguien tiene idea de dónde rayos estamos, o cómo terminamos aquí? -Al fin una pregunta inteligente... No puedo creer que pensara eso de Chico Bestia.

\- No tengo idea -gruñó Robin-. ¿Todos están esposados?

Un "sí" unísono hizo eco en ese lugar, seguido por el sonido de cadenas siendo sacudidas.

\- Intentar soltarse no les servirá, Jóvenes Titanes. Sólo logran hacerse daño, y no queremos que eso ocurra, ¿verdad?

 _Slade._

 _¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está?_ Agudicé mis oídos tanto como pude y sentí bisagras; estaba entrando. Sus zapatos con punta de metal eran simplemente inconfundibles. Su sonido era más pesado que el de los pasos de Robin, pero casi imperceptibles. Como un ninja.

Tardé demasiado en notar que estaba justo frente a mí. Lo que sea que estuviese usando para inhibir mis poderes era bastante efectivo; mi empatía apenas funcionaba. No me atreví a probar la telekinesis de nuevo, luego de la descarga eléctrica que recibí al despertar.

Me tragué el escalofrío cuando su respiración cayó en mi cuello. Sin la capa, mi cuerpo estaba expuesto - muy expuesto, para mi gusto. Pude sentir cómo disfrutaba viéndome; aún cuando yo me mantuve inmóvil, imperturbable, él sabía el efecto que causaba en mí. Del mismo modo, yo sabía que también causaba un efecto _especial_ en él. Distinto a su obsesión por Robin, era algo... algo menos profesional. Apenas se teñía con lujuria, pero tampoco era demasiado sexual.

Cinco respiraciones sobre mí. ¡¿Cuánto puede demorar en desatar un estúpido nudo?!

Ahí noté que sus manos no estaban ni siquiera cerca del nudo. Se movían con lentitud entre la tela y mi pelo, buscando enervarme. No lo toleré. Elevé mi pierna izquierda, esperando atinarle a algo: su brazo, su pierna, su estómago. Con suerte, sus testículos.

Una bocanada de su aire chocó contra mí y lo sentí caer. No fueron los testículos, pero fue bastante satisfactorio de todas formas.

\- Intenta tocarme nuevamente y me encargaré de quitarte el aire para siempre.

Rechiné mis dientes. Una mezcla de ira, odio y miedo me recorrían, pero esperaba que Slade sólo captara los primeros dos.

Pude oír una carcajada suave, aterciopelada... Estaba burlándose de mí, definitivamente.

Fueron un par de segundos de risa hasta que...

 ** _¡GUJF!_**

El aire salió de mis pulmones a presión, mi diafragma comprimido por una rodilla envuelta en titanio. Tendría que haber estado preparada para ese golpe. Mis pies flaquearon y sentí mis húmeros salirse de lugar cuando mi cuerpo quiso caer; las cadenas me mantuvieron suspendida.

 ** _¡Agh, agh, ugh, AGH!_**

No puedo gritar frente a él, ni siquiera habiendo escuchado dos de mis costillas rompiéndose. Cuarta y quinta. La adrenalina me ayudaba, pero dolería como mil demonios en la mañana.

\- ¡Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima, Slade! -apenas pude escucharlo; el dolor inhibía mis sentidos, y todo estaba cubierto por un agudo zumbido.

Sentí gusto ferroso en mi boca. Sangre; una mezcla de la sangre que salió del corte en mi labio (luego de haberlo mordido sin piedad para ahogar los gritos), y el sangrado interno de la golpiza.

Siempre odié el gusto a sangre. La sangre implica heridas, humanidad, debilidad.

Siempre odié la debilidad.

Una mano me tomó con fuerza de la quijada y de pronto mis ojos eran útiles de nuevo, aunque el blanco del lugar me tenía parcialmente cegada.

\- Será difícil mantenerte en pie sin tus poderes, pequeña Raven; te recomendaría que lo tomes con calma.

\- Muérete -un insulto idiota, considerando que Slade era lo más cercano que jamás veríamos a un muerto vivo.

\- Oh, yo ya morí. Pero parece que incluso la Muerte tiene solución hoy en día, si cuentas con aliados poderosos. ¿Cómo está tu _Papi_ , por cierto?

Pude ver con deleite cómo la saliva rosada caía por su máscara, e incluso escuché el gruñido de asco que ahogó en su garganta. Qué placer.

 ** _PLAF._**

Okay, eso no fue _tan_ placentero.

Para cuando las estrellas de colores se alejaron de mis ojos, él ya se había ido por la única puerta del lugar. Cerré mis párpados e intenté identificar mis daños.

Dos costillas rotas; una rozando peligrosamente mi pulmón. Todas las otras costillas presentaban al menos una fisura. Mi húmero derecho estaba cerca de dislocarse, aunque si me ponía de pie rápido, me salvaría de tener que reacomodarlo.

Mi corazón saltaba. Mucho.

 _Control. Todo se basa en el control. Azarath Metrion Zinthos..._

\- ¡Raven! ¡Raven, háblame! ¿Estás bien?

Abrí mis ojos cuando lo escuché; me había olvidado que el resto del equipo estaba ahí.

 _El dolor es psicológico; ignóralo y se irá. Apártalo, y desaparecerá._

\- Tengo un pulmón casi perforado por mi costilla, pero viviré.

 _Pie izquierdo... Bien. Pie derecho... Ugh. Ahora la columna... lento... ¡Lento! Sin desviarme, o terminaré apuñalando mi pulmón._

Bien, estaba de pie. Y justo a tiempo para ver las pantallas bajar: estaba comenzando la función.

\- Muy bien, Jóvenes Titanes, procederé a explicarles lo que ocurrirá aquí -dijo su voz por los parlantes-. Yo soltaré sus esposas, y se acercarán a la mesa que se encuentra en el centro de la habitación.

Cyborg no demoró en ayudarme, aunque temía tocarme las costillas. Me tomó por los antebrazos y me guió hasta la mesa.

Cuando vi la tela, un mal presentimiento me invadió.

\- Me gustaría que uno de ustedes descubra los elementos que se encuentran allí. Jugaremos un pequeño juego que supongo, ustedes conocerán: la Ruleta Rusa.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de juego podría involucrar un arma de fuego?! -Por todos los monjes de Azarath, ¿cómo alguien podía gritar así?

\- No es un simple juego, Star -dijo Robin sin aliento-. El arma tiene una sola munición, y uno de nosotros la recibirá.

\- ¡Viejo, está totalmente loco si crees que nos prestaremos para esto! -su aura casi me noquea. Sabía que era cuestión de segundos antes de que lanzara contra las pantallas, destruyéndolas. _Contrólate, Garfield._

\- Oh, pero lo harán. Verán, declinar no es una opción aquí. Ustedes tomarán un papel de esa pequeña caja, y el nombre en ese papel representará a la persona a la que ustedes apuntarán. Si esa otra persona sobrevive, deberá disparar contra la persona escrita en su papel. Y así sucesivamente, hasta que uno se quede sin suerte.

\- ¡No existe modo de obligarnos a cometer un acto tan retorcido! - _control, Starfire; no dejes que saque lo peor de ti._

\- ¿Eso creen? Bien, haremos una prueba. Supongamos que a... Chico Bestia le toca disparar contra, digamos... Starfire, y él, gracias a su honrosa moral de héroe, decide no hacerlo...

Slade alzó su mano, mostrando un pequeño control con cinco botones, y presionó uno de ellos.

 _¡NO!_

No podíamos movernos; nosotras ya habíamos sentido ese dolor, y verla de nuevo sufriendo... No lo toleraba. Todos quedamos congelados, viendo con horror la escena. Fueron unos pocos segundos, pero se sintieron asquerosamente eternos.

\- Si uno de ustedes no arremete contra su compañero, yo lo haré. Y créanme: morir de un disparo es mucho más piadoso que hacerlo con mi método. Implanté monitores cardíacos en todos ustedes, de modo que sabré cuando sus pequeños corazones dejen de latir. Una vez que este juego acabe, las puertas se abrirán y los cuatro ganadores podrán caminar libres fuera de aquí. Incluso les permitiré llevarse el cuerpo de su amigo, darle un entierro decente o lo que sea que los héroes acostumbren hacer con sus muertos -dijo con desinterés-. Debo aclarar, aunque ya las hermosas jovencitas lo comprobaron - _púdrete, bastardo_ -, que utilizar sus poderes no es una posibilidad, al menos que quieran que todo el grupo pierda la vida. Creo que eso es todo. Las reglas fueron dadas. Tienen dos minutos para comenzar. Buena suerte, Titanes.

Las pantallas se apagaron, dejando el cuarto en total silencio.

\- Robin, dime que tienes un plan.

Cyborg estaba perdiendo la paciencia; no podía mentir, todos estábamos espantados con su silencio. Él siempre tenía una carta bajo la manga, una idea que nos salvaba de la muerte. No obstante, ahora se veía indefenso, con su mirada clavada en el arma. No hablaba, no mostraba señales de resistencia.

\- Son microchips, en nuestras nucas -dijo mientras su dedo índice tocaba mi cuello, comprobando la presencia de un pequeño bulto. _Nada_ -. Se pueden... Se pueden quitar, y-

Cyborg cayó al suelo, su ojo biónico brillando con intensidad gracias a una sobrecarga eléctrica. Me soltó rápidamente, antes de caer arrastrada por su peso. Sus sistemas comenzaban a fallar: sus partes azules se apagaban por momentos. Un maldito cortocircuito.

\- _Huh-uh-uh,_ nada de quitarse sus monitores. Sería quitarle la gracia al juego -la voz de Slade hizo eco en el cuarto, haciéndose sentir omnipresente.

Victor se mantuvo apoyado en un muro cuando la descarga terminó, jadeando como si sus prótesis quisieran dejar de funcionar. Me sentía tan inútil: primero Star, y ahora él; y yo no podía sanarlos. Rayos, ¡ni siquiera podía sanarme a mí misma!

\- Considérenlo una advertencia. Les queda un minuto, Titanes.

\- ¿Robin...? -preguntó con cuidado Starfire, esperando una solución.

Nada. Él seguía con su vista clavada en el arma, aunque mirando más allá. Busqué nuestra conexión; con suerte, Slade no sabría de ella. Efectivamente, seguía ahí; debilitada, maltratada, pero era mejor que nada.

Me concentré y lo sentí. Miedo. No, era más que miedo. Terror, pánico, fobia. Ira, culpa, frustración.

Resignación.

No había salida. Aún aunque lográramos pensar alguna estrategia, sólo teníamos unos pocos segundos para llevarla a cabo antes que Slade activara los microchips y todos muriéramos. Sólo podíamos salir por la puerta principal, y eso implicaba seguir sus reglas.

 _'¿Y si seguimos sus reglas, pero con nuestra propia estrategia?'_

 _'Buen momento para aparecer, Inteligencia. No hay tiempo para acertijos, ¿qué tienes en mente?'_

 _'Dependemos de la suerte. Tenemos un 16.66% de posibilidades de que la bala termine dentro nuestro.'_

 _'Espera, espera. ¡¿Quieres matarnos?!'._ Inteligencia no estaba en sus cabales, definitivamente.

 _'Técnicamente, sí'._ Okay, al menos no andaba con rodeos.

' _Confío en ti',_ dije, bajo la influencia de Valentía. ' _No hagas que me arrepienta.'_

\- Debemos jugar -el resto del equipo me miró como si estuviese totalmente desquiciada. Realmente, yo también dudaba de mi estabilidad mental.

\- Pero-

\- No hay opciones. Tomen un papel antes que se acabe el tiempo.

Vi mi papel.

 _" Robin"._

Fruncí el ceño y lo abollé. De todas las personas, ¿por qué él? Es decir, no quería disparar contra ninguno, claramente, pero...

\- ¿Quién... quién será el primero? -preguntó BB, ahogándose con sus propias palabras y el llanto.

Robin estaba en _shock_. Mi cerebro ardía en migraña, sintiendo sus recuerdos entrar. Disparos, muchos de ellos.

Bárbara, su amiga, la primera chica por la que tuvo sentimientos... Su padre, su mentor... Él mismo, sintiendo el dolor del metal caliente perforándole la piel a toda velocidad...

 _Hoplofobia._ Fobia a las armas de fuego. Jamás habría creído que él tenía una fobia. Miedos sí, cualquiera los tiene. ¿Pero una fobia?

Sentí lástima por él, por verlo en esta situación. Ya le había quitado el peso de ordenar jugar este estúpido juego, tal vez podría...

Su mano me detuvo. Lo miré pero él no me veía; sólo al arma. Alejó mi mano de forma seca y tomó el revólver en su diestra.

\- S... Starfire -murmuró alzando la vista hacia su compañera. Ella lo miró entre lágrimas y asintió levemente, abrazándose a sí misma.

Tragué duro. Rogaba a Azar que no le tocara a él matar a alguien. Su mente no lo toleraría.

 _'Pss.'_

 _'Te escucho.'_

 _'Agudiza tu oído. Si oyes que la bala queda en el cañón de alguno de ellos, deberás desviarla.'_

 _'Definitivamente no eres de fiar, Inteligencia. Slade se encargó de freír mi cerebro cuando quise flotar, ¿qué crees que hará si sus sensores le advierten que hago trampa?'_

 _'Las posibilidades son bajas. Recuerda: la bala tiene que llegar a ti.'_

 _'No.'_

 _'¿No?'_

 _'No puedo dejar que uno de ellos me mate.'_

 _ **Clic.**_

Volví a la realidad con el grito de miedo y alivio de Starfire, cayendo de rodillas y siendo abrazada por Chico Bestia.

De pronto ambos se separaron y Starfire le entregó su papel a Garfield. _No..._

 _'Sé que no quieres que uno de ellos te mate, ¿pero prefieres que uno de ellos muera?',_ interrumpió Inteligencia.

Buen punto.

' _No y no.'_

 _'¿Entonces?'._ Ella ya tenía una idea, lo sentía. Sólo quería guiarme para que la armara por mí misma.

' _Si yo muero... ¿Y mato?'_

 _'Mmhm. Pero tu muerte no tendría solución, ¿o sí?'._ Okay, me la estaba poniendo difícil.

' _Pues ya qué, moriré y ellos vivirán..._ _Yo sólo... sólo quiero...'_

 ** _"Que la bala me dé a mí"._**

Volví a la Tierra. Todos pensaron lo mismo, como una especie de ruego grupal. Fue doloroso oírlo. Tan, tan doloroso...

Starfire llevó su índice hasta el gatillo y giró el rostro, frunciendo sus ojos con fuerza mientras su dedo se movía solo, presionando cada vez más.

 _ **Clic.**_

El revólver cayó al suelo y Starfire corrió hacia Chico Bestia, que se había inclinado hacia un lado para vomitar. Lo abrazó de la forma más gentil y apasionada que pudo, intentando no herirlo en el proceso. Garfield, finalmente resistiendo su urgencia de purgarse, envolvió a la tamaraneana con sus brazos por un momento, besándola en la frente.

\- Chico Bestia - _lo siento, Gar. No hay tiempo._

Señalé el arma con mis ojos y él asintió. Entendía que no era mi intención interrumpirlo, pero realmente no tenía opción.

La tomó y giró el tambor, mirándolo hasta que se detuvo. Suspiró.

\- Cyborg.

 _No, por favor... Por favor..._

\- Bien, Bestita... Hazlo.

' _¿Y si te dijera que puedes morir y vivir?'._ Inteligencia se estaba poniendo latosa.

 _'Te diría que los choques eléctricos te afectaron severamente'._ Mis ojos se clavaron en el revólver, esperando algún sonido...

\- Lo siento, hermano -murmuró Garfield antes de disparar.

 _ **Clic.**_

El alma me volvió al cuerpo, y solté una bocanada de aire que no sabía que contenía en mis maltrechos pulmones.

' _Lo tengo.'_

 _'Pues, dime.'_

 _'Es...'_

\- No... No, no, no...

Cyborg me miró. Era mi nombre.

\- Hazlo.

Me alejé algunos metros; no quería salpicarlo con mi sangre si llegaba a disparar. Estaba lista para morir y volver, o sólo morir... Lo que ayudara a salvarlos.

En respuesta Cyborg negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡MUÉRETE, SLADE! ¡MUÉRETE!, ¿ME OÍSTE?

 ** _¡ARGH!_**

Todo en mí se contrajo. Dolor, indescriptible dolor. Mi tráquea se cerró, igual que mi laringe y faringe. Creí que vomitaría, pero ni siquiera el aire podía pasar por ahí.

En algún punto el dolor se fue y yo permanecí de pie, vagamente. Podía oír a mis emociones gritando. Tristeza estaba acobardada.

No quería morir.

Valentía intentaba calmarla, recordándole que era por sus amigos, y que Inteligencia tenía un plan. Aunque hasta el momento, ese _tan preciado_ plan no había dado señales en mi cerebro.

Yo, sin embargo, pensé algo. Algo que no había practicado mucho, algo que tenía grandes, enormes posibilidades de fallar.

Me sentí caer de golpe. Mi conciencia se esfumaba, y sólo sentía el dolor de mi cuerpo chocando contra el concreto del suelo.

' _Raven, hagas lo que hagas, NO. TE. DESMAYES.'_

 _'Pero... duele... mucho...'_

 _'Raven. Control. Todo se basa en el control. El dolor es falta de control. Tu mente es más fuerte que esto.'_

 _'Az...Azarath... M-Metrion... Zinthos... Azarath... Met...rion... Zint-thos... Azarath... Metrion... Zin...'_

\- **¡ARGH!**

 _ **Clic.**_

El dolor se fue, los golpes se fueron, el abismo negro de inconsciencia también. Sólo sentí dos manos enormes sosteniéndome, escarbando en mi garganta, en mis muñecas, abriéndome los ojos y la boca.

\- Lo siento, lo siento tanto, lo siento - _no llores, Vic... Por favor, no llores..._

\- Pequeña Raven, tienes diez segundos para ponerte de pie y tomar el arma. Diez... Nueve...

 _Vamos, reacciona... mano derecha... mano... ¡Agh! Izquierda... Eso, ahora las rodill... ¡Mantente en posición! **¡Uf!**_

Caí al suelo, regañándome por mi debilidad.

 _¡DEMONIOS, LEVÁNTATE!_

\- Ocho... Siete... Seis...

 _No quiero... no quiero levantarme... Sólo quiero que todo termine_...

\- Cinco...

 _Pero para eso debo levantarme... No debo darle a Slade el placer de verme así. Tan humana, tan débil y rota..._

 _-_ Cuatro...

 _Manos, rodillas, pies. Bien, bien. Ahora, corre. ¡No, hacia el otro lado!_ _Allí, allí está el arma... Ya... casi..._

\- Tres... Dos...

Sentí el metal en mis manos, y la alcé al techo.

\- La tengo. Ahora cierra... tu estúpida... boca... -sentí el filo de mi costilla rasgándome el pulmón. Ugh, si algo me faltaba.

Vi a Robin. No podía. Debía, pero no podía. O sí podía, pero no quería.

Giré el tambor con habilidad y sentí un sonido débil, imperceptible si no lo buscas. El sonido que hace un proyectil al quedar en posición.

' _¿Sabes lo que harás?'._ Inteligencia estaba alerta, mirando el arma y mi mano que no temblaba.

' _Creo... creo que sí.'_

Robin cayó de rodillas, jadeando de dolor.

\- Lo haré. Déjalo.

 _'Muy bien, yo te guiaré. Alza el arma...'._ Valentía comenzó a tomar el mando. Después de todo, dispararse requiere cierta cantidad de valor.

' _¡Sin titubeos! Necesitas verte fría; no dejes que Slade vea tu miedo'._ Ira tenía un buen punto, aunque me esforzara por negarlo.

Robin me miró a los ojos. Esto lo estaba destruyendo; **yo** lo estaba destruyendo.

La conexión entre ambos se ahogó de recuerdos, pensamientos, voces, emociones, sueños, imágenes. Todo pasaba a máxima velocidad. Su vida pasaba frente a mis ojos, como el cliché de una película barata.

Tragué duro.

 _'Raven, concéntrate. Busca en tu interior, visualiza tu sistema circulatorio.'_

Mi vista debía verse totalmente muerta, carente de alma. Aunque era sólo algo inconsciente, ya que mi atención estaba enfocada en el interior de mi cuerpo, probablemente ayudó a mostrarme indiferente a los ojos de Slade.

 _'Bien. Encuentra un hueco, uno donde no haya venas o arterias importantes...'_

Lo encontré, justo a la derecha de la tráquea. Atravesaría una costilla, pero al menos no habría daños vitales.

 _'Eso es... Ahora escúchame bien: dispararás en ese punto y sólo en ese punto. Un centímetro de diferencia te matará.'_

 _'Okay, sin presiones...'_

La otra parte del plan ya la conocía. Sólo rogaba que funcionara.

Sentí a Valentía tomando mi mano armada, y mi corazón saltó. Lo calmé; era hora.

Valentía quitó el seguro.

 _'Ahora o nunca.'_

 _'Dick... Dick... Lo lamento.'_

 ** _BANG._**

Mi muñeca giró, mi índice se contrajo.

Y _**bang.**_

No podía perder tiempo. Entré en el estado de meditación más profundo que jamás había intentado alcanzar. El dolor estaba matándome, pero no podía perder el foco.

Tenía mi corazón en mis manos, literalmente.

Se dice que la mente es más fuerte que el cuerpo; que la energía supera a la materia. En un ámbito más científico, se comprobó que el cerebro _humano_ vive cerca de dos minutos luego que el corazón se detiene.

Era momento de comprobar cuán fuerte era la mente de un demonio.

La telekinesis no era una opción; Slade lo detectaría. Enfoqué mi mente en una sola tarea: controlar las contracciones de mi corazón. Sin poderes; sólo mi mente y yo.

El corazón es, después de todo, un músculo, como cualquier otro músculo en el cuerpo.

Los bebés aprenden a controlar ciertos músculos básicos al nacer: los de sus extremidades. Los contraen y relajan para obtener como resultado la acción básica del movimiento. Conforme crece, el ser humano controla más y más músculos para cumplir con más y más necesidades: esfínteres, dedos, mandíbula, lengua. Así nacen la motricidad fina, el control esfinteriano, el habla, la habilidad de masticar en lugar de succionar.

También aprendemos a controlar los pulmones durante períodos limitados de tiempo. El hombre puede aguantar la respiración por una considerable cantidad de segundos, minutos inclusive. El récord mundial es de 19 minutos y 21 segundos, admirable para un simple humano. Para ello, debe detener la contracción y distensión del diafragma. Así, los pulmones se frenan y el aire queda atrapado.

No muchos intentaron aprender a controlar el corazón. Quienes lo intentaron, por lo general, murieron.

Batman sabe hacerlo, Richard me lo dijo. Robin intentó aprender, y tuvieron que resucitarlo en dos ocasiones. Hasta el momento, aprendió a acelerarlo o alentarlo, pero aún no sabe detenerlo por completo.

Y yo... Supongo que estaba por averiguarlo.

Los monjes de Azarath eran buenos con las meditaciones de esta índole. Pasaban meses sin comer o beber, sin ir al baño, sin toser o estornudar. No había movimiento ocular, de modo que tampoco soñaban. Entraban a una especie de estado vegetativo voluntario; un "estado Buda" más avanzado. Azar dejaba de respirar luego de un par de minutos, y detenía su corazón una vez pasada la primera media hora de meditación, desacelerando su ritmo cardíaco lenta y paulatinamente, para no provocarle estrés.

Pero yo no tenía media hora.

Mi corazón debía detenerse en cuanto sintiera la bala en mi hueso. Pero, _agh_ , el dolor...

Debía ignorar todo a mi alrededor. Los gritos de mis amigos, la presión de las manos de Cyborg sobre mí.

 _Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..._

 _Azarath... Metion..._

Presión en la herida. Otra costilla en mi pulmón.

 ** _¡AGH!_**

 _\- ¡NO! NO SALGAS DEL TRANCE._

 _\- ¿Int...Inteligencia? -_ mi consciencia se perdía, pero no era gracias a la meditación. Mi mente se iba hacia un abismo mucho más oscuro.

No podía morir, no ahora. Mi mente estaba volviendo a mi cuerpo, y eso sería una sentencia de muerte para todos.

 _\- CONTROLA. TUS. EMOCIONES. Sólo así funcionará._

Rayos, rayos, rayos. Buda lo había hecho ver _mucho_ más sencillo.

 _Az...Azarath... Metrion... Z-Zinthos..._

 _Azarath... M-Metrion... Zinthos..._

 _Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..._

Abrí mis ojos y me sentí flotando en la nada misma. Tuve que tocar mis párpados para saber que estaban alzados.

Todo alrededor era negro, un negro opaco y aterciopelado. Yo levitaba en posición de loto, sin saber si estaba en un punto fijo o moviéndome contra mi voluntad.

 _Muy bien... ¿Y se supone que esto es...?_

A lo lejos oí la voz de Slade. Estaba totalmente ahogada, como si lo escuchara mientras mi cabeza era sumergida bajo el agua. Sin embargo, llegué a oír algunas palabras... Dijo algo... Dijo que...

Morí.

Sonreí. Había funcionado.

\- Mantén la concentración, Raven -Inteligencia apareció frente a mí, mirándome con severidad-. Si cortas el trance, tu corazón despertará. Si lo profundizas, no habrá forma de reanimarte. Estás en un Limbo, en el punto exacto. Mantente aquí.

Yo asentí. Era un lugar oscuro, silencioso, tranquilo, solitario... Y sin embargo, lo odiaba.

Quería salir, ver a mis amigos, advertirles que estaba bien, que no sufrieran. Pero no era posible, de momento.

Noté a la distancia algunos bultos pequeños, insignificantes puntos de colores. Poco a poco se acercaron, hasta que siete cuerpos quedaron reposando junto a nosotras. Rosa. Gris. Verde. Marrón. Naranja. Rojo. Violeta. Todas flotaban totalmente inertes.

\- Son... mis emociones -Inteligencia asintió-. ¿Por qué?

\- En este momento debes abstraerte de tus emociones para mantener el control. No puedes mantenerlas reprimidas como hacías para evitar que Trigon resurgiera, esto es distinto. Todas tus emociones deben estar en paz, y supuse que dormirlas sería la mejor alternativa: tus emociones _nunca_ están en paz.

El silencio volvió y yo me quedé observando a mis otras Yo, durmiendo recostadas en el aire - si es que había aire en ese lugar, sea cual fuere.

Miré a Inteligencia meditando frente a mí me surgió otra interrogante que supuse ella sabría responder.

\- El cerebro humano vive dos minutos luego que el corazón muere -ella asintió sin abrir los ojos-. ¿Qué hay del mío? Es decir, ¿la falta de oxígeno no lo matará, eventualmente?

\- Sólo ruega que ellos te quiten en monitor antes que eso ocurra.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- El cerebro de un demonio no necesita oxígeno. Como tú y yo sabemos, el de un híbrido sobrevive algún tiempo, más que el de un simple humano, aunque no podría precisar cuánto. Pero si ellos no te quitan el sensor y tu corazón se reactiva, Slade lo sabrá y te matará definitivamente. Los matará a todos.

Ese sería un problema. Si no me quitaban el monitor, lo único que me quedaba por hacer era desprenderme definitivamente de mi cuerpo físico. Morir, _per se_.

Cerré mis ojos y retomé la meditación. El dolor era horrible, pero lo apartaba tanto como podía. Si cedía al dolor mundano, mi mente volvería a entrar a mi cuerpo y sería nuestra perdición.

Noté que, aunque no necesitaba respirar aquí, mis pulmones quemaban. Sospeché que mi cuerpo estaba empeorando: las costillas seguían dañando mi pulmón y nadie lo reparaba porque, claro, no tendría sentido sanar a un muerto.

Tosí. Aunque no era necesario en ese Limbo, sentí que ayudaría. No ayudó.

Por el contrario, hizo que todo quemara más. Sentí mi cuerpo siendo maltratado, movido, reacomodado, levantado y ubicado en distintas posiciones.

 _-_ Raven, ignóralo.

\- Lo intento.

Me sentía febril. Jadeaba. No estaba entrenada para este tipo de meditación, y mi alma pedía a gritos reingresar a su dueño. Podía sentir por momentos mi conciencia desvanecerse, pero recitaba mi mantra una y otra vez, recobrando la compostura. Aún no podía, debía resistir más. ¿Cuánto más? Esperaba que no fuese mucho.

Los músculos de mi corazón ardían, los sentía claramente. Quería latir, quería bombear sangre, pero yo se lo impedía.

 _Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..._

Podía casi percibir el tacto de las manos en mi espalda. Manos finas y fuertes.

Starfire.

 _-_ Raven, aléjate de esos sentimientos.

Comencé a sentir la eternidad en cada segundo. Mis huesos dolían, mis pulmones dolían, mis músculos dolían, mi corazón dolía. Sólo quería reanimarlo y dejarlo morir para siempre.

Esta idea se había visto mucho más atractiva en mi cabeza.

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir con esto? Ellos ya estaban sufriendo, ¿por qué condenarme a este dolor? Cuando podía simplemente dejarlo ir...

No. No podía dejarlo ir, o no _quería_ dejarlo ir. Ese no era modo de morir.

Los héroes no mueren encerrados en una habitación, disparándose mientras pasan las últimas horas de sus vidas drogados y acobardados.

Yo no me siento un héroe, jamás lo sentí. Sólo soy un ser detestable en busca de redención. No obstante, aún era muy pronto para morir; me quedaba mucho por hacer si quería redimirme por lo que mi linaje demoníaco había causado en esta dimensión y en tantas otras.

Merecía este dolor. Cada gramo de dolor era bienvenido y agradecido. No merecía menos.

¿Mártir? Tal vez. No me importaba serlo. Sólo quería poder perdonarme a mí misma. Sólo yo; ya no buscaba el perdón de nadie más.

¿Quién me perdonaría? ¿Las personas? Los humanos en Jump City me veían con temor, evadiéndome; excepto algún gótico extraño o un fanático de Satanás. Pero no era la mejor de las atenciones; sinceramente, prefería la evasión a que me prepararan un culto con crucifijos invertidos y velas negras.

¿Mis amigos? Ellos seguían insistiendo en que nada era mi culpa; "uno no elige a sus padres" dijo Robin más de una vez. Y sé que tienen razón, pero... Es inevitable. No puedo quitarme la culpa del cuerpo, porque mi lado demoníaco, aún encadenado al fondo de mi ser y reducido a una insignificante vocesilla... Aún ahí, se regocija con el dolor ajeno. Y lo odio.

Por último, no podría esperar el perdón de los Dioses. Sí, _los Dioses_. Cada Dios es tan real como la fe de sus seguidores. El hombre creó a cada Dios, y todos son igualmente reales. Y yo no obtendré el perdón de ninguno, aunque tampoco lo quiero.

Mi idea de eternidad no es vivir en el Paraíso, sobre una nube junto a una catarata de agua cristalina...

De todas formas, y aunque lo quisiera, soy un demonio; un ángel caído, desterrado del Cielo. No hay Dios que me perdone.

Azar me crió, educó e incluso apreció... Pero creo que ni siquiera ella pudo perdonar mis pecados, y sólo su perdón me importa.

De modo que no me quedaba nada más que perdonarme a mí misma, y para eso necesitaba más tiempo entre los vivos.

 ** _¡AGH!_**

\- Raven, ¿me oyes?

Abrí mis ojos y me vi recostada en la misma nada donde antes meditaba. El dolor me estaba matando - metafórica o literalmente, ya no lo sabía.

 _-_ S-sí...

\- Están en la Torre.

Algo rozó mi mejilla con delicadeza. Algo tibio, suave, _vivo._

El frío en mi espalda me indicó que estaba sobre una superficie más rígida. ¿Una camilla? ¿La enfermería?

Debía estar lista. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero mi corazón se estaba agotando y mi mente también. En cuanto alguien quitara el monitor cardíaco, debía dar señales de vida. No podía dejar que me dieran por muerta. ¿Qué haría si quedaba encerrada en este Limbo para siempre? Me cremarían, enterrarían o quién sabe qué, y yo sentiría cada instante de dolor.

 _\- ¡_ Concéntrate, Raven!

\- ¡S-sí!

 **-** Debes mirar dentro de tu cuerpo... ¿Puedes ver tu corazón?

Me concentré tanto como pude. El dolor trepaba y me llevaba a la locura. No podía cortar el trance antes de tiempo. Fruncí el ceño y llegué a mi cuerpo físico sin enlazarme con él. Era una simple espectadora.

Pude ver mi pulmón derecho perforado por dos costillas, y mi omóplato izquierdo alojando una bala plateada. el proyectil había entrado de forma diagonal, desde mi seno derecho, rozando peligrosamente mi corazón antes de quedar del lado izquierdo de mi espalda. Seguí adelante ignorando los oleajes de dolor. Mi diafragma estaba dilatado y estresado: era difícil mantener la concentración con tanto dolor en tantas partes del cuerpo.

Sentí mi corazón totalmente estático. El silencio dentro de mi cuerpo era sepulcral. Sin el corazón latiendo, los demás órganos dejaron de funcionar, y no había ningún sonido que indicara que una mente viva seguía habitando allí.

 _-_ Sigue... _quieto._

No quería usar la palabra "muerto", pero el eufemismo no ayudaba demasiado. Sabía que mi cuerpo estaba muerto, que técnicamente _yo_ estaba muerta.

Algo tomó mi cabeza, y pude sentir una puntada insoportable calándome la columna. Como si insertaran una aguja enorme justo en un nervio. Pero no era algo que introducían en mi cuerpo, sino más bien algo que extraían...

 _-_ Inteligencia... creo que...

 _-_ Lo quitaron -afirmó ella mirando hacia arriba como si pudiera observar lo que ocurría fuera de esa caja negra donde estábamos.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

\- Ahora, lo más difícil.

\- ¿O sea que mantener mi corazón estático mientras luchaba por no morir en el intento no fue lo más difícil? -inquirí con sarcasmo. Esto sólo se ponía peor y peor.

\- No puedes simplemente reavivarlo como si encendieras un motor. El choque electroquímico te mataría.

\- ¿Entonces...?

\- Intenta... Un latido. Sólo uno.

\- Bien.

Volví a mi pose de meditación y cerré lo ojos, sintiendo cómo me hundía en otro plano dentro de ese negro que era mi entorno. Era extraño e imposible de explicar. Meditación dentro de la meditación, un plano dentro del otro... No sé si algún día podría explicarlo; ni siquiera sé si llegaba a comprenderlo del todo.

Pude ver mi corazón maltrecho. Quise hacerlo latir pero no pude.

Recordé el dolor en mis músculos durante un calambre; cómo al intentar distenderlo sólo se contraía más. Pues mi corazón estaba en las mismas condiciones: yo intentaba hacerlo latir y él sólo se endurecía más, negándose a bombear sangre.

Quemaba como un hierro caliente en mi pecho. Siseé antes de enfocar más energía. Sólo un latido, al menos uno...

 _ **Bu-bump...**_

Me encorvé hacia atrás del dolor. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras mi columna seguía cayendo, dejando mi rostro hacia arriba. Fue horrible, tan tan horrible...

\- Bien. Ahora repítelo.

\- ¡¿Repetirlo?!

\- Deberás hacerlo hasta que ellos entiendas que estás viva, atrapada. Necesitas soporte vital, Raven. Cuando tu corazón lata, la sangre saldrá por la herida, los pulmones se llenarán de aire y las heridas empeorarán. Si no lo descubren a tiempo, tu pulmón se llenará de líquido y morirás ahogada.

 _'¡MALDITA SEA!'_

Robin. Ése había sido Robin. Sus emociones me perforaron: ira, culpa, odio, tristeza... Necesitaba avisarle, avisarle que seguía aquí, que no planeaba irme.

Me erguí y volví a visualizar mi corazón.

 _Vamos... Vamos..._

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes que otro " _bu-bump_ " hiciera eco en la caja negra. Dolía. Dolía más de lo que podía imaginar o manejar.

 _'¿Qué rayos es eso?'_

Bien, me estaban prestando atención. Uno más... sólo uno...

 ** _¡AGH!_**

Comencé a sentir una presión horrenda en el pecho, una jaqueca insoportable en las sienes.

\- ¿Qué es... qué sucede...? -mi voz se oía extraña; más lejana de lo normal.

\- Raven, tu cerebro está empezando a fallar. Necesitas pedir ayuda, ya.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedo pedir ayuda si... si... estoy...

Me sentía cansada. Sólo quería cerrar mis ojos y darme por vencida; flotar a la deriva sin dolor, sin sentir, sin pensar.

Mis párpados empezaron a caer pero volví a abrirlos con toda la voluntad que quedaba en mi cuerpo. Debía pensar, debía pensar cómo comunicarme con ellos.

Intenté usar la conexión con Robin pero demandaba más energía de que la yo podía ahorrar en ese momento. Otra opción, otra opción...

Entré en pánico, y no era para menos. ¡¿Cómo podía comunicarme si lo único que sonaba era mi corazón?!

Y entonces recordé a Robin y sus intentos por controlar el corazón. Nunca había logrado detenerlo, pero había hallado otra buena función para sus nuevas habilidades.

Sólo esperaba que él se diera cuenta y pudiera dejar de lado sus emociones, ser racional y leer el mensaje. Él era mi última esperanza. Él me salvaría, de nuevo.

 _-_ ¿Qué harás?

\- Morse.

\- ¿Morse?

\- Morse -reafirmé, frunciendo el ceño mientras me abofeteaba para mantenerme despierta. Diablos, si hacerlo latir una vez fue casi imposible, ¿cómo haría para hacerlo latir a determinado ritmo, decenas de veces?

Bueno, ya no había nada que perder.

Debía ser un mensaje corto, claro y preciso. Indicar que necesitaba ayudar para reactivar mi cuerpo. No demoré mucho en pensarlo.

 **S.O.S.**

 _Concéntrate, Raven... Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos..._

 _Acelera el pulso, tres latidos juntos, tres latidos rápidos._

 ** _Bu-bump..._**

 _Más... Necesito más..._

 ** _Bu-bump..._**

 _¡MÁS, MALDITA SEA!_

Mis ojos brillaron en blanco y pude oírlo, fuerte y claro.

 ** _Bu-bump. Bu-bump. Bu-bump..._**

 _S_. _Perfecto_. _Ahora, la O... Tres latidos más largos, más pausados... ¡Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!_

 ** _Bu-bump... Bu-bump... Bu-bump..._**

 _¡AZARATH... METRION... ZINTHOS!_

 ** _Bu-bump. Bu-bump. Bu-bump..._**

 ** _Bu-bump... Bu-bump... Bu-bump..._**

 ** _Bu-bump. Bu-bump. Bu-bump..._**

Me desgarró. Caí sobre mi espalda arañándome el pecho con ambas manos; juro que arrancarme el corazón de cuajo habría sido más piadoso que sufrir ese dolor. Entonces sentí mi fuerza drenándose, mi ser agotado. Mis poderes no existían, y aunque mi cuerpo era genéticamente resistente, todo tenía su límite. Hice lo que pude, lo mejor que pude, lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Dejé mi mensaje, y no podía hacer más. Si ellos... Si ellos no lo leían, entonces...

De pronto sentí algo sobre mí, provocándome dolor, presionando. Su energía era inconfundible, simplemente única.

Robin.

 _'...sangrando...'_

Vio mi herida. Vio que volvía a sangrar, porque la sangre volvía a circular, porque el sistema circulatorio volvía a funcionar, porque mi corazón volvía a latir.

Porque volví a estar físicamente viva.

\- Raven, repite el mensaje. Robin está prestando atención.

Yo asentí y volví a cerrar los ojos, intentando dejar de lado el dolor cada vez mayor.

 _Bu-bump. Bu-bump. Bu-bump..._

 _Bu-bump... Bu-bump... Bu-bump..._

 _Bu-bump. Bu-bump. Bu-bump..._

 _'Su corazón... ritmo...' Bien hecho, Grandote._

Otra vez. Debía repetirlo hasta que lo comprendieran.

 _Bu-bump. Bu-bump. Bu-bump..._

 _Bu-bump... Bu... bump..._

No lo captaban. Podía sentir la confusión de los cuatro golpeándome constantemente.

El dolor me estaba matando, literalmente sin duda. Si no lo comprendían ahora, mi cuerpo desfallecería y perdería cualquier oportunidad de vivir.

Una vez más... Sólo una vez más...

 ** _¡AGH!_**

Otra ola de dolor me invadió, haciendo que caiga sobre mi espalda en el negro infinito. Para cuando logré abrir mis ojos, me di cuenta de algo. El dolor persistían dentro de mí, pero ya no podía oír. No escuchaba las voces de mis amigos, ni los ruidos de la enfermería. Nada.

El tacto también fallaba. Ya no había superficies frías o manos tibias; podía manipularme como quisieran y yo simplemente no lo sentiría.

Mi empatía, no... No podía captar sus emociones sin importar cuánto intentara hacerlo. Estaba perdiendo toda conexión con el mundo físico, con mi cuerpo físico, y eso era una _muy_ mala señal.

\- Int... Intelig... ¿Dónd...? -de nuevo empezaba a sentirme adormilada, y mi mente no podía hilvanar palabras, mi voz se negaba a aparecer.

Giré lentamente el rostro y la vi recostada sobre su lado izquierdo, con las gafas caídas y su capa amarilla cubriéndola parcialmente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero no estaba meditando.

\- No... no...

Comencé a arrastrarme en su dirección, extendiendo mi mano para poder tomarla y atraerla hacia mí. Por el rabillo del ojo pude a ver a mis otras emociones, aún inertes. El negro parecía estar cubriéndolas, deborándolas. Poco a poco desaparecían entre las sombras, fundiéndose con el ambiente.

No necesitaba que Inteligencia me explicara lo que estaba ocurriendo. El Limbo nos estaba absorbiendo, me estaba absorbiendo. Mi contacto con el exterior se perdía. Moría.

Comprendí que no tenía caso intentar llegar a Inteligencia y volví a reposar sobre mi espalda, mirando la oscuridad infinita.

Estaba muriendo, y debía estar aterrada, negada, enfurecida... Pero no. No había nada dentro mío.

Porque Tristeza desapareció, y con ella mi miedo a morir.

Valentía desapareció, y con ella mi fuerza para pelear por mi vida.

Rudeza desapareció, y con ella mi interés en quejarme por el final que el Destino me deparó.

Ira desapareció, y con ella mi ímpetu por salir y vengarme de Trigon y de... S... Sl... Slade.

Alegría desapareció, y con ella mi esperanza por vivir una vida con mis a... ¿am...igos?

Amor desapareció, y con ella cada recuerdo de Rob... de Rob...

Inteligencia desapareció, y con ella toda conciencia de lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

Y ahora estoy... ¿Estoy? Es difícil definirlo... Es difícil definir la existencia; uno existe en tanto es consciente de su propia existencia y yo... ahora... no sé quién soy, o qué soy. No sé _si_ soy. No sé qué implica _ser_ , y... tampoco me importa.

Tengo dolor, pero no sé cómo reaccionar a él... Sé que... sé que estaba peleando, peleando por algo, por alguien... Por... por _volver_... ¿adónde?

Tengo esa sensación de que existió algo más que oscuridad alguna vez... Que hubo más que esto... pero... pero no lo recuerdo.

Y ahora mis párpados caen y el dolor finalmente se desvanece... Algo me dice que es el fin -no sé de qué, exactamente-, y que eso debería ser algo malo... ¿Pero cómo podría serlo?

Todo lo que recuerdo es dolor, oscuridad y dolor... El dolor se va, mi mente se va...

Algo dentro de mí dice que éste es el fin, y se siente bien...


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Último capítulo de Ruleta Rusa!**

Espero opiniones; quiero saber qué opinan del final!

Saludos!

Rae.-

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **-Ruleta Rusa-**_

 ** _-Capítulo 3-_**

 _Beep._

\- ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Cyborg no respondió, sólo permaneció allí, inmóvil y totalmente incrédulo, viendo con terror los sensores en su brazo.

'Sólo uno... Sólo uno más...'

Cinco segundos. Siete. Doce. Veintiséis...

 _Beep._

Su boca se abrió, moviendo la mandíbula arriba y abajo sin que ninguna palabra lograra salir. Sus ojos -incluso el artificial- parecían querer salirse de su cuencas, y su cuerpo temblaba. Cuando su garganta se secó, una sola palabra pudo salir, seca, áspera, mezclada con su exhalación. Y si el resto no hubiese estado prestando atención, aquella palabra habría sido confundida con una simple respiración y nadie la habría oído.

\- Late.

Todos frenaron en seco. Starfire quitó ambas manos de su rostro y ahogó los hipidos, Chico Bestia dejó caer el cesto de basura que abrazaba mientras intentaba purgarse, Robin detuvo su último golpe a mitad de camino, su puño manteniéndose a algunos pocos centímetros de la ya arruinada puerta metálica.

Automáticamente volteó y corrió hasta la camilla, esquivando o empujando al resto del equipo, no supo ni le importó. Llegó al cuerpo de su amiga y dudó un instante antes de tocarla, notando con horror cuán pálida se había puesto al morir. Finalmente se armó de valor, arrancó el guante de su mano derecha y la apoyó sobre su seno izquierdo, buscando un latido. Nada.

Presionó con fuerza, y en cualquier otra situación se habría ruborizado fervientemente por tener el seno de su compañera en su mano -más, con el resto del equipo mirando-, pero en ese instante no le importó. No había latidos. Chequeó su aorta y una de sus muñecas, buscando pulso. Cero.

Como último recurso, la palma de su mano cayó sobre la herida de bala, esperando sentirla seca para ese momento. Un escalofrío le corrió el brazo al sentir el contraste de la helada piel y la tibieza de la sangre. _¿Tibieza?_ Alzó su mano para verla manchada con sangre fresca.

Científicamente hablando, era _imposible_ que un muerto sangrara. Para ese momento, su herida debió haber dejado de sangrar; había dejado de sangrar, de hecho. Porque su corazón no latía, entonces la sangre no circulaba y no había presión para enviarla fuera del cuerpo; su cuerpo ya estaba frío, la sangre espesa, y cuando su densidad aumentaba así, no podía fluir. La herida ya estaba rodeada por una costra de sangre seca, pero de un momento al otro, un hilillo imperceptible de sangre brotó, y él lo había encontrado.

\- Sangró. ¡Cyborg, sangró! -gritó mientras comenzaba a hacer compresiones, aunque en el fondo sabía que no tenía sentido.

Sangró, sí, pero ahora su corazón estaba detenido de nuevo, como lo había estado los últimos cuarenta minutos. Su cerebro, sus órganos, para ese momento todo había muerto dentro de ella, la falta de oxígeno generando una falla masiva. La conexión estaba muerta. Un latido, dos latidos intercalados por treinta segundos no cambiaban el hecho de que Robin ya no sentía la conexión de su mente. No sentía a Raven en su mente. No quedaba ni un atisbo del lazo que los unía, ése que ella formó la noche que lo salvó de sí mismo.

Ella lo había salvado, y él se sentía tan miserable ahí, presionando su pecho con ambas manos enlazadas, intentando en vano traerla de la muerte.

Detuvo las compresiones y agachó la cabeza. El resto del equipo no se había movido, no se habían atrevido a ilusionarse con la idea de que Raven volviera.

 _Beep..._

Otra vez. Los cuatro titanes vieron el brazo de Cyborg desde sus posiciones, esperando que él lo desconectara.

 ** _Beep-beep-beep._**

 ** _Beep... Beep... Beep..._**

 ** _Beep-beep-beep._**

\- Tiene... ¿ritmo? -murmuró Cyborg con asombro. Golpeteó su sensor con un dedo, pensando que tal vez era un error de lecturas.

\- Por favor, ¿no por eso se llama "ritmo cardíaco"? -preguntó Starfire mientras sorbía por su nariz. Ni en las peores situaciones abandonaba su ingenuidad.

\- No. Ése no fue un ritmo normal. Fue como... como una secuencia.

Robin giró a ver el rostro de Raven, blanco como el papel y calmo como nunca. Gotas rojas decoraban su mentón, mientras enormes rayos de sangre seca la marcaban desde el pecho en todas direcciones, como si alguien le hubiese arrojado un pequeño globo lleno de pintura y éste hubiese estallando al momento el impacto. Su pelo, esos dos finos mechones que siempre caían sobre sus ojos ahora estaban endurecidos en sangre y sudor, adheridos a sus sienes en curvas extrañas. Sus labios carnosos, quebrados y resecos apenas un centímetro abiertos, dejando ver dientes perlados pero secos.

 ** _Beep-beep-beep._**

 ** _Beep... Beep... Beep..._**

 ** _Beep-beep-beep._**

La mano izquierda de Robin, posada sobre la cama, pareció percibir aquellos sonidos incluso cuando él no les había prestado atención. Su índice comenzó a tamborilear el ritmo una y otra vez sobre el borde metálico de la cama, repitiéndolo sonoramente.

 ** _Toc-toc-toc._**

 ** _Toc... Toc... Toc..._**

 ** _Toc-toc-toc._**

Robin bajó sus ojos hacia la mano, enfocando su cerebro en aquel sonido mientras lo repetía una y otra vez, intentando activar su memoria con el estímulo. Él... él conocía... conocía ese ritmo.

Luego de la novena repetición, la epifanía apareció. Su boca y ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y admiración, mirando el rostro inerte de su compañera.

\- Morse... -susurró, aunque luego se encargó de gritarlo a todo pulmón-. ¡MORSE! ¡ES MORSE! ¡RAVEN, ERES UNA MALDITA GENIA! -exclamó con una enorme sonrisa, agarrándose desesperadamente el cabello con su mano derecha. ¡¿Cómo rayos se le había ocurrido algo así?!

\- ¡¿Eh?! -respondieron los tres al unísono.

\- ¡Está mandando un mensaje! -golpeó su nudillo tres veces rápidamente mientras veía a sus compañeros, pidiendo que prestaran atención.- _S..._ -luego lo golpeó tres veces dejando un intervalo de silencio entre cada una-. _O..._ -por último repitió los tres golpeteos rápidos-. _S. ¡S.O.S!_ ¡Es clave morse!

\- Amigo Robin, ¿estás... estás seguro?

\- Positivo. Cyborg, hay que quitarle la bala y ayudarla a estabilizarse, ¡ya!

\- S-sí. ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Aguanta, nena! -gritó, corriendo hacia la habitación continua que usaban como depósito para los elementos médicos.

\- Rob, ¿cómo puede ser? Ella está...

\- No -interrumpió a su amigo verde mientras con su bird-a-rang cortaba todo el frente del leotardo de Raven-. Su cerebro sigue vivo, o, bueno, su conciencia. Ella... ella detuvo su corazón para engañar a Slade; ésa es mi teoría.

\- ¿Detenerlo? Como... ¿voluntariamente? -el pelinegro asintió mientras removía los retazos de tela-. ¿Es eso siquiera posible?

\- Lo es, con mucho entrenamiento -Robin no salía de su propio shock, ¿cómo rayos había logrado detener su corazón sin morir en el intento, mientras atravesaba el estrés de sentir una bala partiéndole los huesos? ¿Y cuándo había aprendido a hacerlo, de todas formas?

Cortó y quitó con mucho pudor el sostén negro de la gótica. Chico Bestia volteó automáticamente; por más latoso que fuese con ella, la respetaba y quería lo suficiente para sentirse incapaz de verla desnuda, incluso si en esa situación era un detalle menor.

Cyborg volvió con guantes, barbijos y elementos quirúrgicos, su rostro alterado.

\- Intentó enviar el mensaje de nuevo mientras buscaba las cosas, pero se detuvo a la mitad -dijo a toda velocidad mientras empapaba el pecho de su hermanita con antisépticos-. Hay que darse prisa.

Los otros tres se alejaron algunos pasos, dándole espacio al experto para trabajar. Cyborg tomó el bisturí y abrió rápidamente capa tras capa de músculo.

\- Es increíble... -dijo mientras comenzaba a escarbar el interior de Raven.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La bala rompió una costilla, pero no tocó órganos, no rozó ni una sola vena o artería... Ella... ella calculó la trayectoria, sabía dónde disparar.

\- ¿No pudo ser suerte? - preguntó BB.

\- Bestia, en esa situación, "suerte" fue que Rae quedara con el arma cargada. Salvo la costilla, la bala no tocó nada, ni un capilar. No hay daños, o sangrado, nada. Es imposible que ella haya muerto por este disparo; parece que Robin tiene razón: ella nos engañó.

El petirrojo sintió un extremo de su boca curvándose mínimamente hacia arriba. Sólo Raven podría haber sido tan inteligente y lógica. Sólo ella era capaz de trazar un plan tan meticuloso en medio de esa situación. Se sentía orgulloso de ella.

\- Rayos... -gruñó de pronto el mayor-. ¡Hay que voltearla!

\- ¿Eh?

\- La bala está en su espalda. ¡Alguien, ayude!

\- ¡S-sí! -Starfire corrió en su auxilio, no queriendo que sus compañeros varones tocaran a Raven en aquel pudoroso estado. Si llegaba a despertar, jamás de los perdonaría.

Una vez girada Cyborg arrancó la mitad superior del leotardo de un tirón y comenzó a cortar de nuevo. Piel. Grasa - una capa mínima de ella. _"Debo alimentar más a esta niña"_ pensó. _"Si es que logra salir de ésta"_ , se recordó, decidiendo ignorar sus pensamientos y seguir operando. Músculo. Músculo.

Hueso.

La bala estaba oculta debajo del omóplato, y debía quitarla ya si quería desfibrilarla y reanimar su corazón a tiempo. Intentó extraerla con unas pinzas, pero el ángulo y la posición hacían que el pequeño proyectil fuese imposible de alcanzar. Necesitaba meter sus dedos, pero su gran tamaño también era una complicación.

\- Alguien que tolere la sangre, ya -llamó; los Titanes se miraron entre ellos-. ¡YA! -exclamó con rabia el mayor.

Robin avanzó, comprendiendo que era el único capaz en ese momento. Chico Bestia tenía una aversión especial a la sangre y a la carne, y Starfire estaba tan nerviosa que su pulso temblaba y su llanto le provocaba espasmos; si algo de eso ocurría cerca del corazón de Raven, podría herirlo o inutilizarlo.

\- Desinfecta tus manos y ponte guantes -el hombre de metal señaló con su cabeza la charola frente a él, aunque sus ojos seguían clavados en lo que hacía.

Robin obedeció. Una vez enguantado se acercó a su compañero, esperando instrucciones. Era extraño no ser el líder, pero sabía que Cyborg estaba mucho más capacitado en esa situación, y confiaba en él.

\- Bien, ¿alguna vez extrajiste una bala? -preguntó el chico metálico mientras ubicaba un par de fórceps en la herida.

\- Una vez -admitió. Alfred solía ser el encargado de sanar heridas o quitar balas, vidrios y navajas de su cuerpo o de Batman. Sólo en una ocasión le tocó sacar un proyectil del cuerpo de su padre, mucho antes que su fobia a las armas se manifestara.

\- Okay. Tus dedos índice y mayor serán tus pinzas -él alzó su mano e hizo un movimiento de tijeras con sus dos dedos para mostrarle el modo-. Meterás tus dedos muy lentamente y buscarás la bala, con cuidado para no empujarla. Adelante.

Robin tragó duro y asintió, soltando una enorme bocanada de aire mientras su mano izquierda se apoyaba en la helada espalda de su amiga, usándola de sostén. Sus dedos empezaron a entrar muy lentamente, sintiéndose presionados por todos los músculos alrededor. Era como intentar atravesar goma con sus dedos: podía sentir que no era algo duro y tieso, pero ejercían resistencia y mantenían sus dedos cerrados bajo presión. Cuando tocó el hueso, las últimas falanges de sus dedos se sintieron extrañamente libres, como flotando en el agua. Siguió rozando el omóplato con sus yemas, barriendo lentamente el terreno en busca de aquella bala. Su ceño fruncido en concentración, y sus ojos estaban clavados en el perfil del rostro de Raven. Le parecía horriblemente perturbador estar incrustando media mano en su cuerpo y que ella no reaccionara. Intentó imaginar que estaba simplemente sedada; era más sencillo que seguir pensando en lo que realmente ocurría.

Mordió la orilla de su labio inferior con frustración: no la encontraba.

\- Vamos, Rob. Debes quitarla para poder reanimarla. Concéntrate -él seguía sin sentirla-. ¡Maldita sea, Robin, ya no hay tiempo!

Robin quería golpearlo, pero lo entendía. Sabía que Cyborg estaba preocupado, y que sus reacciones se debían al enorme estrés. Él tuvo el mismo exabrupto con Starfire y Chico Bestia una hora atrás.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad -aunque no fueron más de noventa segundos realmente-, finalmente la encontró. Con sumo cuidado la envolvió entre sus dedos y comenzó a retraer su mano hasta que salió por completo, envuelta en una delgada capa de brillante sangre. Arrojó la bala en una charola.

Antes de que pudiese pensar, Cyborg lo empujó sin cuidado fuera del camino y transformó su mano, convirtiéndola en un mechero.

\- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Chico Bestia con sus ojos como platos.

Cyborg encendió la mecha y bajó su herramienta, recorriendo toda la herida con ella.

\- Cauterizo; suturar llevará mucho tiempo -el olor a carne quemada descompuso a todos; aquel soldador tenía más potencia de la necesaria para unir piel-. ¡Star, voltéala!

Ella voló a la cama y tomó a su amiga nuevamente, dejándola boca arriba. Cyborg suturó el frente y arrastró una máquina de paros a su lado, encendiéndola. Tomó ambas paletas, las frotó entre ellas.

\- ¡Despejen! -gritó a nadie antes que darle el primer golpe de energía.

La espalda de Raven se arqueó, despegándose de la camilla por un instante para luego caer pesadamente, su mano izquierda deslizándose hasta colgar a un lado de la cama.

Starfire gritó y llevó ambas manos a su boca; sólo había visto ese espasmo en las películas y siempre creyó que era actuado. Jamás imaginó que vería el pequeño cuerpo de su amiga chocando y convulsionando contra la cama una y otra vez.

Cyborg chequeó su brazo: sin signos vitales. Aumentó el voltaje y frotó ambas paletas.

\- ¡Despejen! -nada-. ¡Despejen! -nada-. ¡DESPEJEN!

El mortalmente blanco pecho de Raven presentaba quemaduras cuadradas y rojas; el resto del equipo podía ver finísimos hilos de humo salir de su piel. Cyborg seguía chequeando signos vitales, pero no estaba funcionando.

\- Vamos, nena, tú puedes, yo sé que tú puedes; no me hagas esto -murmuraba entredientes, aunque en el silencio de la enfermería todos lo oían-. ¡Despejen!

Nada. Nada. Más nada.

Robin sintió un horrible mareo de pronto, un dolor profundo en su frente. Reclinó su espalda contra una estantería y contuvo su cabeza entre ambas manos. Algo estaba mal.

\- ¡Despejen! -la voz de Cyborg se volvía lejana, todo su mundo se había inclinado cuarenta y cinco grados y giraba lentamente, llevándolo al borde de un desmayo.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y en un instante que le pareció eterno, pudo verla. O más bien, _verlas._ Fue un flash, pero pudo ver casi una decena de cuerpos recostados en la oscuridad, todos con capas diferentes. Todas parecían dormir, pero él sabía muy bien que no era el caso. Sólo uno se mantenía con los ojos abiertos, sólo uno miraba hacia arriba con la mirada perdida, como si ya no comprendiera nada, como si ya no le importara nada. Su capa azul completamente abierta, su mano izquierda cruzando su abdomen y tomando su hombro derecho.

La vio tomar una bocanada de aire y el agarre en su hombro perdió fuerza, sus ojos perdieron luz. Y ahí sus propios ojos volvieron a abrirse, el dolor quemándole el cráneo.

Si aún había alguna esperanza de recuperar a Raven, si hasta ese momento había existido algo a lo que aferrarse...

No. Raven era fuerte, Raven podía contra eso. Podía contra todo. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, ignorando los gritos de Cyborg, el llanto de Starfire, los gruñidos de Chico Bestia. Se enfocó en volver a aquel lugar, a aquella visión. Pudo verla, algo de ella permanecía en él, muy débil para notarlo, pero estaba ahí. Un mínimo rastro de su lazo.

Sus ojos se abrieron y volvió a encontrarse con el negro espeso de hace instantes. Alzó sus manos y las vio traslúcidas, cómo si él fuese un fantasma o una simple ilusión allí. Tal vez era mejor de ese modo: aquel sitio le daba mala espina.

Comenzó a correr hasta ver los bultos de colores en la distancia.

\- Se siente bien... -la voz de Raven lo descolocó. Sentía que había pasado eternidades sin oírla.

Corrió más por lo que parecieron horas hasta que sus músculos quemaron. Finalmente se detuvo frente a todos los cuerpos. Sintió un nudo en su garganta: si ver a una Raven muerta era doloroso, ver ocho en distintas posiciones, inertes, era demasiado.

Caminó esquivando a las demás hasta que se topó con su Raven, la original. Se hincó a su lado e intentó tocarle la mejilla, pero su mano simplemente la atravesó. Recordó entonces que su existencia allí era parcial.

Bien, no podía tocarla, pero tal vez ella podría oírlo.

\- Raven. Raven, ¿me oyes?

Los ojos amatistas estaban clavados en el cielo -si es que en esa caja negra había un cielo-, sin brillo, sin vida. Sus labios en una fina línea. Su cuerpo estático. Su pecho quieto. No respiraba. Nada allí le daba señal de que su amiga y compañera siguiera viva.

\- Se siente... bien... -murmuró apenas, sin alterar en lo más mínimo su expresión facial.

\- ¿Qué? Raven, ¿qué se siente bien?

\- El final... se siente... bien... -balbuceó.

\- No. Raven, no es el final, ¡éste no es el final! -gritó-. ¡Hay personas esperándote! ¡Yo estoy esperándote!

\- No hay... dolor. Eso... eso se siente bien.

Robin la miraba con espanto. Él siempre había sabido leer sus emociones más allá de aquella máscara que tan bien sabía portar. Sin embargo, esta vez parecía realmente no sentir nada. No había emociones en ella, estaba... vacía. Decía que se sentía "bien", pero Robin dudaba que ella pudiera distinguir entre bien y mal, entre tristeza y alegría, entre ira y amor. Ya no había nada.

\- Raven...

\- No sentir... -interrumpió ella, como si simplemente lo ignorara-. No sentir dolor... Algo dice que eso significa que es el final... No sentir, significa que es el final... y eso se siente bien...

Divagaba. Lo que decía no tenía lógica. ¿Cómo _no_ sentir puede sentirse de algún modo? Estaba totalmente perdida en la oscuridad, todo rastro de cordura desvanecido.

\- Raven, mírame, por favor -rogó al borde de las lágrimas. Algo dentro de él le decía que no podría sacarla de ese lugar.

Ella no volteó, de modo que Robin se inclinó hasta que su rostro quedó frente a los ojos inmóviles de la hechicera. Ella no reaccionó en lo más mínimo, su mirada aún descentrada, como si no sintiera nada al verlo.

\- Raven, mírame, ¿quién soy?

\- Algo... algo... yo debía hacer algo... -balbuceó, ignorando nuevamente sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué debías hacer? -preguntó entonces, esperando que seguir su juego sirviese de algo.

\- No... no lo sé... yo estaba... yo era... Yo _era_ -afirmó, como si hasta ese momento hubiese dudado de su propia existencia.

\- Tú _eres._ Tú eres Raven.

\- Ra... ven...

\- ¿Sabes dónde estás?

\- Dolor... Hubo... hubo dolor... aquí -su mano izquierda afirmó el agarre del hombro por un momento-, y aquí -deslizó sus dedos lentamente hasta posarlos sobre su seno izquierdo, justo en el corazón.

\- Lo sé...

\- No quiero dolor... Ahora estoy bien, ahora se siente bien -aseguró sin energía mientras su mano caía a un lado de su cuerpo.

\- Raven, sé que no quieres dolor, pero estás muriendo. Necesitas volver.

\- ¿Vol... ver? -sus cejas se fruncieron ínfimamente, mostrando confusión. El primer gesto en toda la conversación.

\- Sí, Raven, volver. Volver a casa. Volver con tus amigos, conmigo.

\- Tú... ¿quién...?

\- Robin. Soy Robin, Raven.

\- Ro... bin... -sus ojos por primera vez se enfocaron en él, se interesaron en verlo-. Robin... -repitió suavemente.

\- Sí, Rae, soy yo -afirmó el con una triste sonrisa-. Raven, debo llevarte de vuelta.

\- ¿De vuelta...? ¿Es decir... que hay más? ¿Más que esto? -sus pupilas señalaron el negro ambiente a su alrededor.

\- Hay mucho más, Rae. Ni siquiera sé dónde estamos, pero hay mucho más, te lo aseguro.

\- ¿Y qué hago... aquí?

\- Tú... tú estás muriendo, Rae. Slade, él...

\- S... Slade -sus ojos se abrieron como platos de pronto. Epifanía-. Slade.

Robin oyó los débiles gruñidos de una de las réplicas de Raven, aquella de capa roja, como si estuviera queriendo despertar.

 _'¡DESPEJEN!'_

La voz de Cyborg hizo eco en la distancia, y lo siguiente que vio fue a Raven retorcerse, su espalda arquearse, sus dedos contraerse de formas inhumanas, sus ojos cerrarse con fuerza.

\- No... no quiero... no quiero dolor... -siseó cuando su cuerpo volvió a relajarse.

\- Si no quieres ese dolor, debemos salir de aquí, Raven.

\- Estaba bien... sin dolor, se sentía bien... -negaba con la cabeza lentamente. Parecía estar rogando la muerte.

 _'¡DESPEJEN!'_

Cyborg seguía insistiendo, pero a Robin le sorprendió poder oírlo. Fue el primer sonido a parte de la voz de Raven que oyó en aquel sitio. Tal vez... Tal vez Raven estaba acercándose al mundo.

Raven volvió a retorcerse y caer, él la veía con dolor e impotencia. No podía ayudarla, no podía abrazarla, no podía hacer nada por ella.

La hechicera abrió sus ojos cansadamente y volteó a verlo.

\- Ro... bin... -susurró, y el petirrojo juró ver el atisbo de una sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

\- Sí, Rae, soy yo.

\- Te... conozco...

Robin vio cómo otra de las Raven comenzó a dar señales de vida, el bulto de capa púrpura moviéndose mínimamente.

\- Sí, me conoces. Raven, ¿dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Yo no... no sé... o sabía, pero no recuerdo -murmuró, y recién allí Robin notó que la mano derecha de su amiga se había mantenido extendida todo ese tiempo, sosteniendo el extremo una capa amarilla.

'¡DESPEJEN!'

Era horrible verla así. Verla en la camilla de la enfermería dolía, pero verla sufrir cada choque eléctrico era mil veces peor. Volvió a relajar su cuerpo con sus ojos cerrados.

\- Duele... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es... qué eso eso que siento?

\- Es Cyborg, él intenta que tú despiertes.

\- Cy... borg... Cy... borg... -repitió, sus ojos se entreabrieron como si intentara recordar algo. De pronto, escupió una sílaba-. Vic...

\- ¡Sí! Si, Raven, Vic. Es Victor, Cyborg, tu amigo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Yo... creo...

Robin comprendió entonces que ella parecía reaccionar a ciertos recuerdos, a nombres, específicamente. Tal vez mencionando a quienes más marcaron su vidam podría hacerla reaccionar.

\- Sí, Rae, Victor, tu mejor amigo. Tú reparas el auto con él y él te prepara el desayuno. Té de hierbas y waffles, ¿recuerdas?... Y Chico Bestia, ¿te suena?

\- S-sí...

\- Es verde, pequeño y molesto. Vegetariano. Siempre hace chistes malos intentando sacarte una sonrisa... Y, ¿y Starfire? Tu amiga. Es alienígena, princesa de Tamaran. Tiene un inglés muy malo, y sus habilidades para cocinar son todavía peores. Ustedes cambiaron cuerpos una vez.

\- S-Star... Bolts.

\- ¡Sí! Ella usa star-bolts, ¡eso es! -una Raven de capa rosa tosió en las distancia-. ¿Y qué hay de mí?

\- Robin... -susurró.

\- Tú sabes más que eso, Raven. Tú me conoces mejor que nadie. Yo soy tu líder, tu amigo. Jugamos ajedrez juntos, investigamos juntos, leemos juntos. Tú tienes un apodo para mí, ja, uno que sólo tú podrías haber ideado, y aunque nunca lo admití, me parece demasiado gracioso...

\- Boy Blunder.

Los ojos del petirrojo se abrieron como platos. Raven estaba recordando. Para su desgracia, los nombres amigos se habían acabado; ahora debía hablar de sus enemigos.

\- Y tú, Raven, ¿recuerdas quién eres? -ella simplemente negó con la cabeza-. Tú eres un híbrido, mitad humano y mitad demonio. Eres hija de Trigon, el Terrible, un demonio interdimensional...

\- Trigon... -su ceño se frunció, la Raven de capa ropa gruñó desde su sitio-. Portal...

\- Sí. Pero lo venciste, y eso se terminó -la Raven de capa verde giró su rostro, sus ojos aún cerrados-. Y... ¿y Malchior?

\- Rorek -corrigió Raven sin pensar, sin comprender de dónde había salido ese nombre.

\- El dragón. ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- No... no lo sé.

\- Él vivía en un libro, hizo... Hizo que te enamoraras de él, y se aprovechó de ti -pudo oír algunos hipidos provenientes de las Raven de capa gris.

Todas las Raven -a excepción de las de capa amarilla y roja- comenzaron a erguirse, sosteniendo sus cabezas y estómagos. La Raven original empezó a tener lapsus, su memoria estaba volviendo de a poco, y con ella el dolor físico.

\- Yo... soy Raven -afirmó-, hija de Trigon... Joven... joven... Titán. Híbrida.

\- Eso es, Rae. ¿Recuerdas por qué estás aquí?

\- Ella -el agarre en la capa amarilla se tensó más-, Inteligencia, me dijo que sería buena idea. Creo... que el nombre "Inteligencia " le queda algo grande -murmuró con ironía, arrancándole una sonrisa a Robin. Oh, cómo extrañaba su ironía.

\- Sigues... viva, ¿no? -susurró el clon amarillo, tanteando en busca de sus lentes y colocándoselos antes de incorporarse.

\- Raven -llamó Robin de nuevo-. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Ahora recuerdo... por qué te llamo Boy Blunder -dijo alzando una ceja-. Fue por ella, te lo dije -señaló a la Raven amarilla.

\- Pero, ¿por qué ella lo sugirió? ¿Lo recuerdas?

Raven cerró sus ojos largos segundos, hasta que su ceño se frunció y sus manos se empuñaron. De un salto se puso de pie, mirando con ira al frente.

\- Slade -siseó venenosamente. La Raven roja al fin despertó, sus cuatro ojos brillando con perversidad-. Ese bastardo nos hizo dispararnos mutuamente como si fuésemos un entretenimiento para él.

\- Raven, dime que me recuerdas -la hechicera sacudió su cabeza levemente y volvió la vista hacia el ser traslúcido a su lado.

\- Eres Robin, el Chico Maravilla, el Boy Blunder, el _protegé_ de Batman... Richard -se mordió el labio inferior-. Debemos salir de aquí -dijo de pronto, mirando a su alrededor con pánico.

\- ¿Qué es este sitio?

\- El Limbo. Desperté, pero si sigo aquí más tiempo volverá a absorberme, y también a ti... Espera, ¿cómo me encontraste? -él simplemente se encogió de hombros; no es como si entendiera qué rayos estaba pasando-. Como sea, primero debes irte tú.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sólo... cierra los ojos y concéntrate en la Torre, en tu cuerpo.

\- Bien... -cerró sus ojos y lo abrió-. Te veré en la Torre, ¿verdad?

\- Lo harás, lo prometo -asintió con seriedad la gótica.

\- Genial.

Sus ojos se cerraron y volvieron a abrirse en lo que pareció un parpadeo. Vio un techo blanco con luces fluorescentes directamente sobre él.

\- ¡Amigos, por favor, Robin despertó!

Él siseó ante el grito, y de pronto se topó con seis ojos mirándolo con preocupación y alivio.

\- Rayos, Robin, casi nos matas del susto -exclamó Cyborg mientras el petirrojo comenzaba a incorporarse.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

\- Una hora.

\- ¿Qué hay de Raven?

Chico Bestia miró al suelo y retrocedió unos pasos, dando lugar a la vista del resto del cuarto. Allí, en la cama junto a la suya, Raven yacía recostara, herida, quemada, operada. Tenía un respirador artificial y cables cubriendo cada centímetro de su piel. Pero estaba viva.

\- No creí que fuese a volver -admitió Cyborg con el ceño fruncido-. Reparé sus costillas y me encontré con que una le había perforado un pulmón y se había llenado de líquido, de modo que también me encargué de eso. Aún... aún no sabemos si despertará. No mostró señales de empezar a sanar con sus poderes, tampoco. Si despierta habrá que hacerle estudios, pero a primera vista no parece que haya daño cerebral. Es increíble...

\- Lo es -afirmó Robin con una media sonrisa.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXX_**

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Habían pasado casi media hora buscándola. Entraron a la habitación de la enfermería para encontrarse con una cama vacía, cables y sondas colgando. El equipo temió que Slade hubiese descubierto que ella seguía viva y buscara venganza por haberle visto la cara con aquel engaño. Se separaron y buscaron por toda la Torre alguna pista, lo que fuese.

Robin subió a la azotea, algo dentro de él le dijo que debía ir. Se sorprendió al no ver rastros de Slade, aunque sí a una Raven de pie en el borde, su vista clavada en la ciudad. Vestía su leotardo sin capa, dejando ver cuán delgada y pálida se encontraba, y no era para menos: seis meses en coma producen eso en cualquiera, humano o demonio.

Ella no respondió, sólo permaneció viendo al horizonte, sus ojos parecían muertos.

\- Rayos, Raven, casi nos matas del susto -suspiró con resignación el petirrojo, negando con la cabeza mientras caminaba hasta quedar a su lado.

Los ojos de Raven cayeron hasta la costa de la isla, donde una placa negra con flores y velas llamaba la atención. Era extraño ver su propia tumba.

\- Él me cree muerta -murmuró, y Robin no supo interpretar si fue pregunta o afirmación.

\- Envió una corona de flores. Supuse que sería buena idea difundir tu muerte hasta que te recuperaras; temía que él viniera a buscarte.

\- A veces eres inteligente, Boy Blunder -dijo con monotonía, más de la que él recordaba en ella.

\- Tengo mis momentos -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Permanecieron en silencio largos minutos, sintiendo el aire marino contra ellos.

\- Me iré -Robin volteó a verla con espanto.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Él me cree muerta, debo aprovechar eso, atacarlo por sorpresa- argumentó.

\- No digas idioteces. Podemos hacerlo todos, juntos. No debes ir sola. Somos un equipo.

\- No. No los arrastraré conmigo.

\- ¿P... Por qué?

\- Robin, hay cosas de las que no me enorgullezco. Mi Ira es una de ellas. Mi mitad demoníaca me está pidiendo que lo castigue, y el resto de mí está de acuerdo. No seré una heroína luego de eso.

\- Raven, no te precipites. Lo encontraremos, sabes que lo haré. Lo estamos buscando desde el primer día. Sabes que no lo dejaría escapar, menos luego de algo así -dijo, tomándola por la muñeca.

\- ¿Y luego qué? -preguntó con una sonrisa venenosa-. Él ya bajó al Infierno y volvió, Robin. ¿En serio crees que una prisión lo detendrá? Debo asegurarme de que él se quede en el Inframundo al que pertenece.

\- Esto es una locura, Raven. Tú eres una Titán, no harás ninguna estupidez.

\- No. Yo soy un demonio. Y por primera vez cada parte de mí está de acuerdo en seguir los impulsos de mi herencia. No hay remordimiento, ni doble moral. Sólo placer, placer ante la idea de verlo sufrir. Dejé de ser un héroe en el instante en que sentí el sadismo de disfrutar sólo imaginándolo.

\- Raven, soy tu amigo y líder. No dejaré que lo hagas.

\- No -sacó su comunicador y lo dejó en al suelo ante la estupefacta mirada del petirrojo-. Tú no eres mi líder. Ya no.

\- ¿Por qué quieres renunciar, Raven? ¡Somos tu familia!

\- Por eso mismo. Robin, Ira está carcomiéndome y si no voy contra Slade, seré un peligro para ustedes. Ya no soy una heroína. Sólo quiero destrozarlo. Tú lo pensaste más de una vez: matar a Slade. ¿Pero sabes cuál es la diferencia? -bajó su voz hasta un espeluznante susurro cargado de malicia, sus ojos enrojeciéndose, una media sonrisa dejó a la vista su brillante colmillo-. Que yo sí lo haré.

Los pies de la hechicera se elevaron del suelo, dispuesta a marcharse. El agarre en su muñeca sólo se fortaleció cuando quiso soltarse.

\- Por favor, Raven. Tus amigos te necesitan... Yo te necesito -cerró sus ojos con fuerza, buscando el valor para soltar sus palabras-. Raven... Raven, yo te a-

\- No. -interrumpió ella, sus ojos entrecerrados y coléricos-. No te _atrevas_ a decirlo.

\- ¿Por qué? -desafió el pelinegro-. ¿Me dirás que tú no sientes lo mismo?

\- Ya es tarde.

\- ¡Eso es basura!

\- No lo es. Cuando mi lado humano dominaba, hubiésemos podido intentarlo. Ahora... -su mirada se endureció de pronto, y su voz bajo un par de octavas-. Créeme: cambiarás de opinión luego de lo que haré.

Robin quedó en shock, soltando finalmente a su ex-compañera, ex-amiga. La gótica abrió un portal y pasó un pie por él antes de detenerse y hablar sin voltear a verlo.

\- No volverán a verme; llevaré el alma de ese bastardo al Infierno y me quedaré allí, en mi círculo, que es donde pertenezco. No me busquen, no me encontrarán.

\- ¿Lo planeaste desde el principio, verdad? -el cuerpo de la ocultista se tensó, para luego agachar su cabeza-. Desde que estábamos en aquella guarida, desde que vimos el arma. Tú planeaste todo: dispararte, fingir tu muerte, _todo._ Todo esto fue un plan para engañar a Slade y poder emboscarlo. Desde el primer momento decidiste que lo matarías.

El silencio lleno el aire por algunos segundos, antes que Raven irguiera su cabeza nuevamente hacia el portal.

\- Él no debía estar aquí y tú lo sabes. Todos lo dimos por muerto, fuimos felices creyendo que lo estaba. Él no merece estar aquí, él no merece vivir -volteó su cabeza, dejando que el petirrojo viera su fino y triste perfil-. Lo siento -susurró con pesar.

Su cuerpo atravesó el portal y éste se cerró, dejando atrás un Robin al borde del llanto.

Apenas dos días después el noticiero de Jump City reportaba el repentino asesinato de Slade, el criminal más buscado en la Costa Oeste. Aunque no había nada esclarecido, muy pocas pistas, y un crimen a primera vista perfecto, la policía había confirmado que la causa de muerte fue un bala en su cerebro.

El equipo se sorprendió al saber cuán rápido Raven lo había encontrado, aunque el hecho de que Slade la hubiese creído muerta fue ciertamente una ventaja para ella; el factor sorpresa fue clave.

Tal y como la hechicera lo exigió, no la buscaron. No tenía sentido: ella era reina de la oscuridad, experta en portales, capaz de viajar a infinidad de dimensiones. Si no quería ser encontrada, nadie, _nadie_ la encontraría. De todas formas, todos sabían dónde estaba. Su mitad demoníaca quería regresar a su hábitat, y su mitad humana quería asegurarse de que Slade no volviera a salir de aquel pozo de lava. Se transformó en una suerte de guardiana del Infierno, o algo así. Lo único seguro era que ya no estaba en la Tierra, ya no caminaba entre los vivos. Luego de tantos meses intentando salvarla de la muerte, Raven terminó por entregarse voluntariamente a ella.

Robin cayó rendido en su cama y se durmió, los sedantes que Cyborg introdujo en su cena estaban haciendo efecto. El mayor se sentía culpable por drogar a su líder sin que éste lo supiera, ¿pero qué podía hacer? No dormía, sólo se mataba en el gimnasio y se la pasaba en su oficina, a oscuras, a solas.

Nadie la estaba pasando bien, ciertamente. Chico Bestia cambió su nombre y uniforme, planteando una personalidad más seria, sombría incluso. Él y Starfire mantuvieron su relación al mínimo; se sentían culpables al ser felices en medio de tanta tristeza. Starfire ya no flotaba por los alrededores, ni sonreía tanto. Cyborg había abandonado todos los proyectos iniciados con Raven, ya no se molestó en tocar la consola de juegos y su apetito había desaparecido. En su cuarto aún guardaba una capa azul manchada con aceite, ésa que ella había dejado para sus tardes de trabajo en el garaje.

Robin terminó por dormirse luego de veinte minutos, para soñar con lo que supo, fueron los últimos momentos de Raven y Slade en la Tierra. Como la última prueba de la conexión que alguna vez hubo entre ambas aves.

Slade estaba encadenado a un muro de su propia guarida mientras Raven caminaba de lado a lado frente a él, con sus manos enlazadas tras su espalda y su mentón en alto, un vaga sonrisa decorándole el rostro, sus ojos teñidos de rojo. El hombre movía sus manos intentando romper las esposas.

\- Intentar soltarte no te servirá, Slade. Sólo logras hacerte daño, y no queremos que eso ocurra, ¿verdad?

Robin reconoció aquel discurso; Raven estaba citando a Slade, palabra por palabra. Su voz aterciopelada estaba cargada de sadismo.

\- No esperaba que una heroína cayera tan bajo, aunque debo admitir que me sorprendiste.

\- Te equivocas, Slade -su ronrisa se amplió diabólicamente, sus ojos se volvieron aún más rojos. Dobló su torso hasta quedar a la altura visual de Slade y a unos mínimos tres centímetros, relamiéndose un colmillo antes de aclarar-: yo no soy _ninguna_ heroína.

Volvió a erguirse, su lengua aún humedeciendo sus dientes, y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Ahora jugaremos un pequeño juego que supongo, tú conocerás.

Sacó un revólver de su espalda, giró el tambor y apoyó la punta del cañón en la frente del hombre.

\- La Ruleta Rusa -siseó con placer, antes de jalar en gatillo.

Y luego, simplemente, _ **bang.**_

 _ **-FIN-**_


End file.
